BaileyLiving
Description My name is Brandey. My husband Jeremy and I are (almost) daily vloggers from Kansas City. We have been vlogging since 2009! We have 5 beautiful daughters; Ashleigh, Tara, Ella, Audrey & Ivey. The two oldest girls are from my husbands previous marriage which makes us a blended family. Subscribe so you never miss a video! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAfk4Wjm5oI 1:39 16 weeks 19K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ol0-_afZXso 3:20 17 weeks 11K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vdpnDt1Bgg 4:23 18 weeks 12K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pECC4fWZ6go 4:52 19 weeks Pregnant 61K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFv0pnj3npU 1:08 20 weeks pregnant + GENDER REVEAL 133K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKE0NsoihQk 3:40 23 weeks pregnant 20K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXNrG04ny-g 1:11 Baby moving at 23.4 Weeks 10K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FJ8wEoCB-E 6:47 33 weeks 12K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE6sSnX4Vnc 6:41 34 weeks 23K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z511T7jNJX8 7:51 36 weeks 21K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_3pjWxAUS8 4:23 37 weeks and 2 days 27K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvONhN8zwHA 4:36 39 weeks 66K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8O74exwkxI 4:47 Baby Stuff 29K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8KbQtILhYc 1:17 Quick View of Ella Skye Bailey 10K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL8t4gAx1ws 1:26 Ella in her swing 5.1K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1qRMZ4yvDw 9:50 Labor & Delivery Story 43K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_U0zbaw3bg 1:02 Waking Ella Up. 9.5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJmnsJrfhL8 9:33 Mommyhood Week1 16K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHO-zCi0a0o 0:44 Week 1 Postpartum Belly Shot 71K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eC26Z_fGDXo 2:53 The Many Faces of Ella Skye Bailey 6.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsTNQ1KwH6o 3:27 Ella Skye weeks 2-4 6.3K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP5rqI492Xk 2:43 Ella's First Easter 2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V534Let9iqM 0:43 Ella playing with daddy 19K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0j3sl6quNI 8:42 Mommyhood Week 5 4.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOL4evJySF4 5:03 answering questions 5.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imTpjVhFldU 7:59 Mommyhood Week 6 Part 1 2.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1GPwIf7t9Q 1:11 Ella Watching Little Einstein Video 2.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWkUD18vOIE 6:03 Mommyhood Week 6 Part 2 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jmwSFIWzUI 0:34 Ella doin the stanky leg 14K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TpJV2BnLtU 4:46 Ella Skye (5-7 weeks) 3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yscRyZ6Mrzc 1:13 Ella's 1st time in her bumbo chair 7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJlPUadsPjk 0:31 Ella showing off her pretty smile 1.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1oNRGcDfCk 0:47 Ella and Daddy 4.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_KI-EuYrRo 5:32 Ella's 7th Week of Life! 2.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmPOTKEqYxA 0:59 Second time in the bumbo chair 2.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KMx-klNk9w 0:06 Ella's First Word :) 8.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o93NCFCSUI 7:43 Ella's 8th week of life! 6.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5KmjzIWv4Q 4:43 Ella's day with daddy 7.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGP2AQkz9ms 7:51 Ella's 9th week of life! 3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZYb_Z4AUXM 5:02 Ella's 10th week of life! 3.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSCVDtrQX9Y 4:43 Ella's 11th week of life! 2.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fd94PZnA8k 5:12 Ella's 12th Week of Life! 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Izc_5pSkFs4 9:49 Mommyhood Week 13 (Part 1) 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvxIujUf2iU 8:23 Mommyhood Week 13 (Part 2) 1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqCYx_G27ac 7:36 Mommyhood Week 13 (Part 3) 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAvnLiYLFbQ 5:03 Ella's 13th week of life! 1.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhvNeQTHGFI 5:50 Ella's 1st trip to the zoo 2.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hxwm9bYoEZc 1:20 3 month portraits 6.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEfsPyJribA 5:03 Ella's 14th Week of Life! 2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjj2hK6bk9s 5:15 Ella's 15th and 16th Week of Life! 7.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIbVWJaEpv4 9:33 Our family vacation to the Omaha Zoo 13K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nej48-3oc_w 2:19 Singing Michael Jackson in the car 4.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH02yj39oTg 4:14 Our roadtrip to Vegas! 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV5Lc5Ch1OE 3:42 Ella's 17th - 18th Weeks of Life! 1.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJp5z-fXI-c 1:40 My Trip To Las Vegas 5.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-ADzPem6IA 1:47 Vegas trip part 2 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRJ52mnGfsI 2:30 Ella's 19th Week of Life! 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5jrSKEFhTw 0:54 Ella's new trick!! 5.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WAUWdm0zaU 4:28 Ella's 20th and 21st Weeks of Life! 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDJTBBU_50g 5:16 Ella's 5 Month Update 3.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InwlDs4h9bg 2:13 Ella gets her ears pierced 5.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cURoYtrteA 0:26 Ella says dada (part 1) 3.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paciC2zRHEI 1:11 Ella says dada (Part 2) 3.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xzXgStNkdc 2:09 Chicago Trip Part 1 12K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UnbqG7fQmg 2:20 Ella's 22nd - 27th Weeks of Life! 3.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vu89bLa1BHg 2:48 Ella's 22nd - 27th Weeks of Life! 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h985wf4UzE 4:27 Ella's 22nd - 27th Weeks of Life!! 3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNm6VpoVojs 2:34 Unseen photos from the birth of Ella Skye 40K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBUBGlzomk8 4:01 Where Have I Been??? 3.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkL64NJjXRY 3:51 Guess What? 38K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBoVxMiMLn0 6:08 Ella's 7 month update 9.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHRnVuihXZU 2:21 She's growing up too fast. 3.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pC8noz6Iil0 2:06 November 9, 2009 Update 2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=809jPkOkWkU 1:01 Trying out the new camcorder 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlQTpKIr4IQ 6:17 November 21, 2009 update *part 1* 5.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHVnFAchLgs 5:22 November 21 2009 Update *part 2* 4.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoIgc_Pa0Ns 5:53 Pregnancy Week 17 (the second time around) 97K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SG_o-QZ9DRk 6:27 Clips of Ella @ 8 months old 13K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjHT4wNsXNQ 1:40 What child does this? 10K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvad9Y0Nx98 1:04 Ella walking... sort of 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShrQKS0CWsM 3:20 Ella's First Christmas 16K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6eQREF73oc 1:20 The holidays with Ella in 2009 7.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuMhxvle8W8 1:45 Ella Skye (8 & 9 months) 46K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YihDci8NJJI 3:30 Ellas 1st Year of Life 5.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayDAsOF9z6w 3:03 Ella's 1st Birthday Party 20K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cd8siCbNJ3Q 1:00 Ella Walking 25K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZcJ95sK6Fg 3:20 Ella and Audrey 35K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJqQhaKT4_o 3:32 Ella's Second 1st B-day Party 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4wDJljGaR0 4:24 Ella at 14months 3.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFMXHGpVbkM 3:53 Ella needs a translator.... 31K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgydn5Mi2ro 2:51 Ella, the future American Idol 2.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzzocOZYWC8 8:53 Topic of the day: Miscarriage 9.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhosRFja0uY 1:20 Ella says the alphabet her way.. 3.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzyBf6wUtns 6:11 Ella & Audrey ( Aug. - Oct. 2010) 135K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlGicdKU6IA 2:36 Halloween 2010 4.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tj_4byrQXnc 4:11 Our Wedding! 18K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w06FJJ6I_us 6:28 This is why my husband and I can not make a video together.... 21K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_CTJVhJRD4 1:02 Audrey laughing 4.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j34v2oaMWw 0:45 Ella singing To Be With You by Mr. Big 6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzWk_3St7rE 0:31 Ella plays the recorder... sort of 998 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haauUCLapqs 0:39 Look who's on the move!! 6.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABeFGcQBYmM 3:33 A typical night with daddy 6.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va1It1bHsRA 10:09 Husband Tag!! 154K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AK7LuGVnnBQ 8:01 Update on Audrey (8 months) 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbrctffmGEA 0:45 Ella likes to "whip her hair" 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOqYWjQVonA 1:48 Ella loves bacon! 19K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSsod9rdy-M 2:05 Ella loves rice! 6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiDOGFTcK2k 3:42 Update on Ella (22 months) 1.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt2_kODTRsw 2:30 FAQ #3 Did or do you breastfeed?" 6.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AdV7Z3eLhY 2:28 FAQ #4 "Did labor and delivery hurt?" 30K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IKWtebmGVg 0:52 This is what we're doing on our snow day. 5.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOwhM1EUdFw 0:55 FAQ #5: "Do you want more children?" 24K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-37m-g8oUo 4:03 FAQ #6: "What type of birth control are you on?" 3.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIU2QtdhKRY 1:55 Ella and Audrey Nov. - Dec. 2010 8.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smrx_d6Ia6Y 3:59 Mommy and Ella Time!!! 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9u-Zx3VF8s 1:04 Fussy babies, the side of parenting I dislike.... 6.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckZIFxKhVtA 2:31 Auddie and Mommy time! 31K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q62mbbVjjaE 1:18 2 year old choreographer 3.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-EMvOsuXUY 11:46 BabyAvahandJovanna meets StarSince1987 6.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQb5mPVgCk0 1:03 We were on TV!!!! 18K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkmddKlwN5A 0:45 She's a good helper. 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5z_oKAc3Uk 1:04 Ella only cares about one thing for her birthday.... 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLNoCtwxj3E 2:11 Ella's 2nd Birthday (pics only) 4.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ae6d2hq9OU 4:53 Who says twos have to be terrible? 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sbaNSP0z7w 0:23 Twinkle twinkle little star..... 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvO93OjcCcY 0:19 Audrey attempting to walk (11 months) 18K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VACf8ceP-c 0:29 Oh My Gosh 7.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTrjglZ46XA 4:45 FAQ #9: "How do you discilpine your kids?" 2.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zweSPP35p3A 1:25 Audrey refuses to say "mama" 5.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umIdQUAIvQE 3:53 Jam Session: Nursey Rhyme Style 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x62pqSPVF4 0:42 Ella singing in Japanese. 5.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93xeNYvnjnc 4:31 Audrey's 1 year montage (photos only) 7.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ev0GKAxSZ_4 10:36 Ella and Audrey's 2 and 1 year updates 46K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KUK-dJGTSI 2:45 Skye & Raine - Episode 1: Mama, Laundry & Sparkles 4.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfyZKqspO1o 2:52 Skye & Raine - Episode 2: Peek-a-boo, Cover Songs & Snuggles 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp8B646EDj0 2:44 Skye & Raine - Episode 3: Sunglasses, Thank You & Waitress 3.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WwmZoeO5fA 6:20 FAQ #12: "Why aren't your step-kids in very many videos? 54K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Jh2asTzTtM 4:24 Skye and Raine - Episode 4: Construction, Emotions and Story Time 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtVRKBh9hug 0:29 Ella attempts to jump rope 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCe2Ck4VAak 3:22 Skye & Raine - Episode 5: Rawr, High Heels, & ABC's? 3.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxgklbmlTsY 6:20 Toddler Bed, Potty Training & Bottle Weaning 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB6jI-pOnJ8 3:16 Skye & Raine - Episode 6: Colors, Running & Climbing 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k13d3trSGps 1:31 Me, Me, Me....... 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpxSd82yUD4 2:46 No More Bottles!!! YAY!! 8.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bBEt-_LxBc 6:58 Mommy's Day Off!!! 50K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onH6a3QWTPg 2:45 Happy Father's Day!!(2011) 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts9hKuBSJRY 0:32 Ella's Video for Daddy 3.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcA5W0fLU60 3:30 Skye & Raine - Episode 7: Echo, Curly Hair & Crazy Baby 19K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBLRu5Zf5L8 7:19 World's of Fun Amusement Park 4.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAjo-SUDIFk 6:55 4th of July 2011 5.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PJwbVeHnfA 3:16 You Are Beautiful!!!! 59K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFgxE7sQ_lk 1:09 What's for breakfast? 4.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riGqZKBGKYs 4:22 FAQ # 14: Belly Button Piercing and Tattoo? 8.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jBskeYdO34 3:18 FAQ # 15: How did you come up with the names of your daughters? 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z19TNH5F_jI 12:06 Our Interracial Marriage 227K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNgZ-h_FktE 1:04 Cutest Thing You'll Ever See!!! 86K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN8eR9OodRM 6:56 Audrey's 15 month update 5.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfA3gTOkY24 3:30 Skye & Raine - Episode 8: Dancing with Daddy, 4 Coins and The Backyard 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cnd-Ys0Mro 3:17 Skye & Raine - Episode 9: Mini Mini Golf, Playtime & Pink 6.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtcIgTXTlvM 6:11 The Ella Skye Show!! 16K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qqvkZY-sjE 15:25 The Wife Tag 44K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnB9yGrMjjo 6:42 Ella's trip to Vegas!!! 7K views6 years ago A Few Changes in the Bailey Family 9.5K views6 years ago A random evening with the Bailey's 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zfRedoZohI 1:59 Ella's Very First Bike!!! 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1QKiFlpjQk 12:44 What got us here!!!!! 25K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myfe_JwXg08 1:16 Look At Us Now!!! 39K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9srtxRPhuI 3:45 We Got Tattoos!!!! 5.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGCBvKmikhU 0:49 Best Adele Cover Song EVER!!!!! 4.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SIKOVE3lFA 4:23 Me and Ella jammin! 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS0qdjFMsOo 2:53 Ella Trying To Read!!! 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mRlHnWnSRI 1:44 Sick babies make my heart hurt :-( 15K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrOzplNR3UU 1:32 It's Our 1 Year Wedding Anniversary!!! 74K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDMJqQF3pSw 4:51 Oh Auddie Raine!! (17 month update) 2.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJm79qBrieI 10:27 Answering Your Questions: Part 1 7.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFCZAT18QLE 7:00 Answering Your Questions: Part 2 4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crX_QeUsDqY 5:33 Oh Look a Baby Deer!!!! 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4Pbn25pOjY 4:32 Umm....Date Night?? 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKqlxrGjH9s 9:47 Pumpkin Patch: Bailey Family Style (2011) 2.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfN1a3AePDA 4:02 "What do you wanna do today?" "Ummmm, Yogurt!!" 54K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt7xMWAYnkc 1:02 I'm Not A Scared!!!! 5.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmC7Eqb_k08 9:18 A Weekend With All Four Girls!!! 63K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5-hAb3nFLA 6:05 What you talkin bout' Audrey?! 127K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-JRJ4xU0Gk 3:14 Do it like a robot and some other stuff. 44K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfzOnC85rts 1:18 Daddy's Done It Again!! 17K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgFPotDU_vc 2:46 Audrey is a Lefty! 6.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRwo-cFNdiY 0:33 HOLY SH!T.....literally 21K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0no-9s9ELFI 1:08 Toddler Swagg :) 3.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVc8Coae7Lw 1:42 HI MOMMY!!!! 17K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDf7m8qJjHo 1:41 Bieber Fever!!!!!!! 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LOMwQZnjdo 3:54 Oh So Random!! 3.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKu9Ti5ULUc 4:36 Meetup with InformationMommy and frowniebrown86 3.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0kspo9HK0c 2:10 Ella Picasso 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGUTBb687cI 5:43 We're thankful for...... 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Anq5KqdTAjM 2:45 Conversation With a Toddler 5.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XNCae3wMrY 6:02 Novemberness!!! 2.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9eMXBdu1kI 1:14 Toddler Rave! 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prS9hU-HzGo 4:01 Your Daily Dose of Audreyness!! 5.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIyTdgbhtc8 11:32 Christmas 2011 29K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnL3Mlal1hM 3:34 Sometimes I Get A Good Feeling..... 119K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnXb1fvVLhE 0:24 The Next Disney Star 3.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efYFti8P4UI 1:07 Moves Better than Jagger!! 2.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDn9epAOCr0 0:39 Watch Ella's Hair Grow!!! 8.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXWo6DyR_YQ 3:00 Our Secrets 17K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYzPG5eP1e8 3:24 Exclusive Interview with Ella Skye!! 19K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xZkD7wpWZg 1:47 Daddy's Little Girls 49K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlyMSjKGEuQ 2:57 Sooooo.... 4.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l0elc9u6AU 3:21 Shit Dads Don't Say 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw3nFf5_IaI 6:06 Answering A Viewer's Questions (Part 1) 8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4z5lobP-YU 6:34 Answering A Viewer's Questions (Part 2) 5.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ls3t3Y0qbSc 3:31 Who Are You? 5.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78kcMkDSR3A 1:14 Twinkle Twinkle - Cover by Audrey Raine 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz_OsOyg0Jc 3:05 Tag: My Secrets 5.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgAxG_rVHB0 1:05 How do you take care of a puppy? 2.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuH1xIbDdR4 1:38 What do you need to build a house? 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LV-L3dk1jY 9:06 Ella's 3rd Birthday!!! 48K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZ_AOhbOFE4 0:56 Babies Wanna Be Billionaires Too!! 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlXNcXAzC_k 9:30 My X Factor Experience, Day 1: Registration 5.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O97OFRVMB84 3:07 Caught on Camera! LOL!! 6.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4avERWUUVE 2:05 Big Sister Ella!! 44K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEiEXn6fNfk 0:35 Show me your muscles!!! 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5N6AsmDh3Y 13:37 A Day In The Life of The Baileys 23K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UouwdBE-kOA 1:23 Temper Tantrums are Temporary! 123K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmDziu9UVjQ 0:52 OOTD: Re-use That "Date Night" Dress 2.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbjAReMdgC8 9:50 What's new with the Bailey's? (A Vlog) 3.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgN1NBQOAvw 10:29 10 Things You Might Not Know About Me (Tag) 29K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tdhd-qszxE 1:34 Love & Basketball 2012 3.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u-kdVu9TvM 3:03 Is this how all 2 year-old's talk? 47K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXuwNKBTwak 2:46 Madness in March (2012) 4.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H881_m_7KBU 4:30 It's Easter & You Know It!! 4.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-L6U8sJ7uM 5:07 Audrey Gets A Toddler Bed!! 40K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrKCCjva12I 0:47 R.I.P. Itsy Bitsy Spider 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HR2tAByEBic 4:47 What happened with X Factor? 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXV1r5Ikuk0 0:20 Most Epic Fall Ever!!! 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssVgmBtSCLw 1:12 Pros to having kids close in age 4.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPvD3USSmQo 2:14 Audrey's Birthday Gift (A visit to the aquarium) 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9p0lvnr-Vr4 1:40 Girl Talk 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clR2g2--ZfI 0:40 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...the Remix! 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIa_O1yzEio 1:04 Why Audrey's Nickname is Boo 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDnJ876vhLg 10:20 Get Your Freak On Tag 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-_E6MRXXiE 12:50 Best Friend Tag 3.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWOiFft4aOw 5:04 Lets Make Puppy Chow!! 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM-2Se8Cc0c 0:59 This is how toddlers argue.... 58K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1-N1gP6Ip4 0:59 OOTD: Mother's Day Edition 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkAryJEvGps 2:57 Mother's Day at the Park!! 7.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXa79RqQYMk 3:44 Due April 1st!!! 8.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5kgRyfWCr8 0:35 Dance Dance Dance!!!! 5.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sp9yuvNuhoI 3:25 California trip to visit my bestie, BabyAvahandJovanna!!! 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mywtayxbxdw 4:38 A Little Aprilness!! 5.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBY2OnAjLAU 1:45 Meet My Little Brother 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lnTSaNwycc 6:11 Wanna hear a story?? 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wTzI2fZ_Ng 2:00 Our Parenting Fail Moment (Caught on Tape) 362K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQybH5svo8M 2:20 "It's not Punny!" 161K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PSFtM774gA 6:59 Let's Go To The Zoo!!!! 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNBRy5nhWwE 16:06 Time To Get Serious... 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sM9uNXUtGOc 1:01 Cutest Toddler Wake Up Ever!! 100K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLI8JNSagzc 2:49 Cutest Hide & Seek Ever!! 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKiw_bkaYqs 2:09 Toddlers and Tantrums 302K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0F8IVds_0g 3:53 A Day at the Children's Farm 7.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF9YjVwzGq0 6:16 Mommy's Day Off: Movies, Park & Swimming!! 222K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inronvd3bJk 2:05 Move Over Dancing Baby, Here Comes Boo! 3.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SgGbeK9gaA 5:24 Random Vlog (4th Of July Weekend) 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rkkqse2K8TA 0:55 Our Secret Mommy-Daughter Handshake :) 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FW3vyArvb1Y 2:44 Simon Says: Toddler Edition 16K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGOS0QsqtzQ 1:48 Cute & Crazy (Typical Bailey Girl) 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqmsrgjiGbk 4:41 Mommy's Day Off: Mall Fun 27K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oGD1Nv4gDw 3:50 Best Dancer In The World!!! 4.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQrTRUQLcgU 4:46 Mommy's Day Off: Dinosaur Exhibit & The Crayola Store 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrkqYZHl9V8 2:18 Little Kids Love Dandelions! 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eK4wIVTfpw 1:52 Toddler Dance Off 5.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=undl3bs2cvM 8:21 Ella is FINALLY Potty Trained!! 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoKpVx8G0tU 0:52 Quality Time With Daddy 6.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQgZtL-zxtI 5:15 A Random Afternoon (Day In The Life) 19K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uK36oQ2lTE 3:51 Veda Vlog 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7p7BtA4aXuM 3:48 Toddler Tag 166K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hu01IoUY9E0 1:23 Storytime with Ella 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8a3l7WH0U8 5:11 Mommy Needs Sleep (Day In The Life) 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv-ZGmJ8hhs 2:35 BUBBLES!!!! 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7gd2NI9nM8 1:46 Playdates (Lunch, Shopping & A Cute Boy) 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVStXvXIInQ 1:08 The Toddler Olympics 3.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzX9sHFVFQA 0:22 Mini Girl Fight 5.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3l_NoAsuG0w 1:38 Toddlers Gone Wild! 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C78ikQr4Fc4 1:04 O.M.G. 7.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlkZbup0Zh0 4:44 Random Audrey Update (28 months) 5.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUv8OsHPNp8 4:48 This Solo Just Became A Duet 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udw4w59LQ6o 1:38 Hiiii!!! 3.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chqSKBKNGaY 3:04 Park Crawl (Fall 2012) 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgcy3Fots2A 1:36 "I Can't Make You Love Me" 4.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6w3dHl7y_Cc 0:15 Wobble Baby!! 24K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjnX45xt3BA 2:50 Audrey Identifies Her Shapes (29 months) 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S76GxyppzG0 0:28 Future Stunt Double 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2qEVtYZw0E 3:01 The Girls Get A Puppy!! 22K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rk0kBosM6YE 0:13 "Mommy I'm scared of big bad wolf" 5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83mDqcKQWB8 1:19 Pillow fight gone wrong! 15K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfTLGaYonO0 3:45 The Girl's 2 1/2 & 3 1/2 Year Update (Sorta) 5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih1cfr9zv7M 2:46 What Should I Get The Girls For Christmas? 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6g9b7PbOBZg 0:39 Toddler Trust Fall? Lol 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yVpeoYZBVg 0:39 Cutest "ABC" song ever!!! 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQomPoTrJp8 4:21 A Vlog?? (Mini update on life, but not really...) 6.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqebBg47geE 0:35 Jingle Bells (Ella & Audrey Version) 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG_iKdfT_00 1:33 Conversations Between Siblings 4.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lauj6G1Ahc8 1:22 Random Clips Of The Girls (Jan 2013) 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtNOSsD4sMs 5:30 The Bestie Comes To Vist (Day 1) 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVu1x7xz174 7:21 Pointless Vlogging with Jovi & Steph 3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACobNHOC80o 1:58 We Love Playdates!!! 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SM7uKO9mlZE 4:30 The Bestie Comes To Vist (Day 3) 3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWqar6QEsbI 1:04 The Things You Do When You Think No One Is Watchin 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdggy5l6qmk 0:45 DO THE HARLEM SHAKE 5.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm-ZxgHrgvI 0:57 Our Our Friends - An Original Song By Ella & Audrey 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WoGM5KEJ4k 1:59 A Thank You Vlog... Sorta 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXV9J8m_3C4 3:58 Bad by Wale ft Tiara Thomas (Cover and Mashup) 73K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nd0XXt3GzHc 0:48 Harlem Shake (DadOfFourGirls Edition) 6.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sAi5u42DF8 1:49 Ella Is Going To Be A Comedian When She Grows Up 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fu6Dz3MSGq8 4:21 Contest/Giveaway coming soon!! 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C5SvxuUx7o 2:21 It's Like A Partay!!! 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF9Vmvg0nY4 2:52 Complete Randomness With Audrey 2.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIac0e8JfWU 1:10 Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia (Cover) 3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScoG7eMSBSE 4:07 Cribs: StarSince1987 Edition 2.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeUXz-llnhc 7:38 Life Update (Kids, Work, School, Modeling, Divorce) 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DD2pVEYpmlg 2:33 B!tch Don't Kill My Vibe & Pour It Up Cover 5.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox3w3ZWUmmE 4:55 THE DAY I GOT DIVORCED... 192K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3w1Ps6SiXY 1:43 Clap Yo Hands To The Beat!! 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekiGFB1xaKc 5:59 Ella and Audrey's 3 & 4 Year Update!! 5.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndc4xdoQvlY 0:19 Bam Bam Bam!!!!!! 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XDWFoL_CU8 15:20 Q & A (Summer 2013) 5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfloyP_g5dM 3:46 Potty Training Woes 3.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rppzlh50Lsw 1:19 Welcome To Our Channel!!! 21K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJAtGrmTPuE 1:22 My Kids Love Singing The Alphabet 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvx2kVFCiL4 4:37 Vloggin With Ella Skye!! 6.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGZCgCrJm1s 5:13 Do You Model??? 4.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtWC3Y_ceOs 2:25 Ella's First Haircut 7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Abk7OT2y2tw 3:24 To Regret or Not To Regret.......that is the question. 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWY8yJC6CjQ 4:59 It's Divorce Not The Zombie Apocalypse 3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DB8PDILAuoY 2:26 Sometimes You Just Gotta Dance 771 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z59FpsZVx8w 4:59 Update On The Girls (4.5 & 3.5 years old) 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r68XgZqd3jc 5:06 Life Update (October 2013) 2.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obdpt1fW_cU 3:51 YAY FOR 7K!!! 772 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXb3XQAsmao 2:57 Monster by Eminem Freestlye Mashup (Acapella) 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqKPJMHKWxc 3:09 Trick or Treatin & Pumpkin Patchin 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgSiorNJYs4 14:00 Day In The Life (Nov. 2013) 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPr1ZjtmDPE 6:21 I Shaved My Head 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dbb4x-boIcg 1:49 Ella's First Gymnastics Class 3.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8Q7qrJxqwM 2:14 Bedroom Talk: Single Parent 2.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UtZbJjhG-4 2:33 No Love Allowed Acapela Cover 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIRMt-fsMHk 2:07 Fighting Sleep With Auddie 2.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oj1Iv7ginms 2:42 Random Clips Of The Girls (Nov. 2013) 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBYRYuGJOEw 6:08 Bedroom Talk: Joint Custody 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4G5_uNH70E 4:12 Christmas Eve @ The Bailey's House 8.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZWTJroTvlg 7:01 Christmas Eve @ The Grandparent's House 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz25W09mQt4 1:18 Our Year on Instagram in 2013 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JW68d7RMQPg 4:45 Christmas (2013) 4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-KUuGQelkE 3:59 After Christmas Fun!!! 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVSXDwufu0Y 0:49 Crockpot Chicken Tortilla Soup 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtffUp4MDiA 1:57 Snow Day (1/7/14) 985 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fA4-JQXaWyU 0:45 Ella & Audrey's OOTD (Sweater & Jeans) 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bfzff75YHbU 1:33 Snow Day At The Park 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgj0He56ZTs 6:03 Bedroom Talk: Step-parenting After Divorce 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-5jt7XrdmQ 1:25 True Life: I Can't Stop Doing Cartwheels 2.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8xoksTqIIg 2:09 Throwback Audrey & Ella (Dec. 2012) 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCwJcGeujIg 0:39 Halloween Song (THROWBACK circa 2012) 759 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTy7I51VU20 4:17 Hanging With The Bailey's 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iT24LNXpbs 3:38 My Kid is a PUBLISHED MODEL!!!! 5.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv29fwyWeOA 2:21 "We're both tan!" 4.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAw9SCfaKtk 2:03 #FlashbackFriday 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM0U8PGFCns 4:00 Vlog: Why We Work As Coparents 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZVKXPpkfOk 3:28 Making Chili From Scatch 717 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jo4Bz6lQnpk 1:49 Ella Tries Her First Hot Wing 7.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j35C53cRvpA 1:24 Mommy/Daughter Cover of Wrecking Ball 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVZel4blLLM 1:49 Dinner Vlog: Pork Chops, Rice & Veggies 996 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjsWwB2CqTU 0:51 Ella's Cover of Wrecking Ball 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmMj_svOOZ8 1:08 Photos From Ella's Magazine Shoot 2.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU31T4x_bFM 1:24 Turn Down For What?? 1.7K views4 years ago Ella And Auddie Vlog 1.5K views4 years ago Ella's 5th Birthday Photos 2.8K views4 years ago Ella's 5th Birthday!! 21K views4 years ago Pros and Cons of Working Overnight 13K views4 years ago Audrey's First Taekwondo Class 1.8K views4 years ago Ella's Gymnastics Class (March 2014) 3.3K views4 years ago "Let It Go" from Frozen 1.3K views4 years ago Early/Late Birthday Party 23K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSBsKsR-iZI 4:43 YouTube Mommy Weekend 2.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncDyKGJr2Bw 1:42 What Love Means 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaDwIl3RDhM 7:19 Update (Spring 2014) 4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeiJJ0CK4CY 11:19 Q&A (Spring 2014) 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJRhfJU_5PQ 3:27 Ella Attempts To Teach Audrey Her Letters 4.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHiW7BG_EKM 1:57 Happy 4th Birthday Audrey!! 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-soRC_mlN8 4:26 Fun At Paradise Park 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tzydga-hNos 2:17 My Kids Can Play Piano 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4xYamesKv8 4:56 CPK & Sky High Sports (Cali Day 1) 8.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWk1YwY99Bo 1:17 #BringBackOurGirls 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72avRj4L3xc 4:35 Rio 2 & Giggles and Hugs (Cali Day 2) 6.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwNjILrwl_4 3:19 Bye Bye Toddler Room 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YURYU0qcI3g 5:34 Venice Beach (Cali Day 3) 52K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQPUWnzfzlc 3:01 I Love Mothers Day! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHwUPCgLGs8 5:36 Hollywood Blvd & Donuts (Cali Day 4) 33K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyWWQ5lLWWI 1:13 Little Girls Try On Haul 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXCXYJ9nti8 3:36 Goodbye California 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bt_tfdxHOuU 5:18 Ella's First Day of Summer School 83K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFIvCaKw6kI 1:58 Backseat Party 820 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yEk8dA1V0w 4:35 Summer Update (2014) 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqEET2dLpSA 4:59 California Vacation 2014 (Pictures Only) 3.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc9k0hxGpbU 4:48 Happy Father's Day @dadoffourgirls 42K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7BsUsGj7WU 2:52 National Marina Day 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFmUi-O7BgY 4:04 Opinions Are Like... 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIcnfkg9A9w 7:32 Family Fun In June 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWX4gAzTtu4 2:05 No More Thumb-Sucking?! 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qi35EmYk6NU 5:51 Happy Independence Day!! 7.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF3YBy4L2fo 1:54 Mommy & Daughters OOTD 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of-6WAZVs1I 4:16 When I Grow Up... 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNCQnFx_oKE 1:34 Welcome To Our Channel 99K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzz9t651pTc 0:20 YES!! 5.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxkbr3Zt9-g 4:35 Be Quiet Yo! | BaileyLiving 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ODPCUr-XX8 4:05 Hater Blockers On | BaileyLiving 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30lDfyBwpT4 4:24 It's Not A Marry Kiss | BaileyLiving 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tZcb3FcLwM 4:36 TODDLER TAG!!! 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hqeon5-Zbo 5:57 Bring It On | BaileyLiving 28K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkQQiEoUy00 5:17 GRWM: Makeup, Hair & Outfit 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Go_eM4LvGA 6:21 That's Why I Love Him | BaileyLiving 9.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSgzhjPYh-E 9:08 Goodbye July | BaileyLiving 7.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvApYBh7F24 6:59 That's What Couples Do | BaileyLiving 6.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K50v22OfjqQ 2:23 Park Photoshoot : Meowedition 3.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDneRISZdPA 8:55 Run! It's An Alien! | BaileyLiving 5.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcqoE2beLXw 7:04 The Kid's Vlog | Daddy Daughter Date Night 67K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJgA3IEKo3I 7:30 Vlog: Kindergarten Woes & My Relationship 4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVOxiHmTpX0 3:19 Kindergarten Supplies & Clothing Haul 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8IIk7a5DAU 7:06 I Just Wanna Have A Baby | BaileyLiving 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qNR6PQJaNI 8:48 I Got You | BaileyLiving 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5wNZzfFNZQ 7:13 Vlog: It's Hard Being A Woman 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bXz_yI5K_k 6:44 First Day With Your New Mouth | BaileyLiving 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aT2ECZ74Gw 19:09 DITL | 8-20-2014 33K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GYC_J4oWQI 7:03 Ella Goes To Kindergarten!! 178K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzDJF5Gl88w 13:26 Reconciling After Divorce: Answering Your Questions (Part 1) 231K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlWZ6dg6Zc0 6:51 Youtuber Confessions Tag 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0oERnLxXSg 8:33 Happy Birthday To Us!! 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNTOK10a9FY 10:31 Reconciling After Divorce: Answering Your Questions (Part 2) 64K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-VlNtMls90 6:05 WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Osfui6533M 13:12 DITL | Labor Day 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBrxT7cUMcI 5:00 Vlog: Leaving YouTube & Have I Changed?! 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGPALd-43nk 2:59 Ella's Hair Care | Washing & Styling 48K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okZFs7-tfN0 2:08 PREGNANCY TIME LAPSE 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hviBa511vLI 9:52 Chalk & Walk Festival | BaileyLiving 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWcP8XZS-54 17:29 1. I HAVE A GRAY HAIR!! 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFxEyrqu8tQ 9:29 2. DO YOUR OWN LAUNDRY 9.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRI8GBDZ2mo 11:47 3. SELFIES 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ov1vx5IdXDs 10:48 4. I'M FLYING 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6hLvypwIUI 3:03 I PROPOSED!!! 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SnIICAbVq8 16:11 5. I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY 8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I5vd0le0_I 14:21 6. DO YOU WANNA GET FREAKY 9.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bsUDOXoLVM 8:23 7. I LOVE YOU 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuF33TWdfdE 13:41 8. I WOKE UP LIKE DIS 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-UcmKc4F38 1:37 HE SAID YES!!!! 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEB8z3lYeBE 6:16 VLOG: WHY I PROPOSED... 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClhQvsqZ62I 3:24 GIRL, WHO DID YOUR HAIR?! 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=on293KE5vKQ 3:44 FALL LOOKBOOK 2014 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdgAL2vl7dc 11:26 9. GET YA OWN CHICKEN 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo2CtSw4X1c 14:39 10. IT'S THE CARNIVAL 8.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQs5fiVqcpY 9:35 11. YOU CAN'T GET THE CHICKEN POX 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6a6Bi1oV_o 7:37 Update On The Girls (5.5 & 4.5 years old) 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zU9sTlDGaLA 10:40 September 2014 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQpty0JeTfU 16:22 13. JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6JXNsmn_ac 13:39 14. PREGNANCY TEST ARE EXPENSIVE 4.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ABMwG5u0LM 8:48 VLOG: WEDDING PLANS & FUTURE BAILEYS 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDtW74qn34A 11:27 15. TURN UP! 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Leck7MLHdwk 9:04 MY BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!! 6.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VXTTR6MQ5E 2:30 Ella & Audrey Q&A Ep. 1 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAtKn3HXv2w 17:59 16. WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wgS_LzkcV4 15:13 17. HALLOWEEN COSTUME SHOPPING 94K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYqEhPLgon0 3:23 How I Straighten Ella's Naturally Curly Hair 93K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ow7xy_9YZQ 6:36 My First Time Oil Pulling 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOySNDm_lxE 12:06 Mommy Scenario Tag 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNKaHj6gPW4 18:11 18. BABY STUFF 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Grc2MWe0FuM 11:52 19. WE'RE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES!! 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KotLkWgQQx8 2:47 ♥ Family Photos ♥ 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUIGGUCrMJY 1:28 WE'RE BACK ON YOUTUBE!!!!!!!!! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nt-P_c7I3-M 12:23 20. I'M SO OVER IT! 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viUDjC8skPA 10:14 21. WHAT THE HECK MAN!? 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uy-7WkUAV1Y 16:50 22. THE KIM K. CRY FACE 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ue3DGDRSDU 5:00 Our First 6 Years On Youtube 43K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHSFeuITKDE 17:54 23. PARENT - TEACHER CONFERENCE 6.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWDGhJIcJZ4 11:38 24. SELFIES AT DINNER 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b29J60ReI5M 10:46 25.PUMPKIN PATCHIN 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaC8U63iN9Y 4:10 Ella & Audrey Q&A Ep. 2 6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw2x2bq__pg 13:04 26. NO MORE KISSES 4.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LDTFOBia5I 17:34 27. EYEBROWS ON FLEEK?! 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yylWIzkC8M 2:56 VEGAS WEDDING LOOKBOOK 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulVDd6fFJEE 18:57 28. YOU DID IT WRONG 3.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qRFs38Sjf8 10:15 29. TRICK OR TREAT!! 30K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS5a4bCM8CA 10:13 30. A WIGGLY TOOTH?! 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_aFaY5mYv0 3:17 YOGA CHALLENGE {KIDS EDITION} 501K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7MoU3YTwwU 10:19 Vlog | Everything Ain't Perfect 6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pCkwBgV9rU 11:42 31. I'M THANKFUL 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pvu6lW96WAk 13:42 32. HELLO GIRLS 3.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki30zGMITyo 17:38 33. HANDSOME DADDY 6.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6jWuZcg03o 13:41 34. THE NEXT 6 MONTHS... 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=374FcQwCST8 10:04 35. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=298grX01nUU 4:17 36. FAMILY FIGHTS... 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rU5JCAuES4E 14:01 37. WE'RE READY TO GET MARRIED 6.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIG3Lot25a0 9:32 38. IS THIS REAL LIFE? 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tr5oE6aH58U 2:06 Bedtime Routine 73K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLOuWW9aiWs 12:59 39. TRIAL WEDDING MAKEUP 3.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NF5GvU2F3k 13:35 40. THANK YOU ALBA!! 3.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3wvflEkZE4 11:15 41. I DON'T FEEL GOOD 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aV-66dxrFjg 8:14 42. THIS IS NOT A RACE 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rd8Y77_IENU 1:54 43. SAYING HI FROM VEGAS!! 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWdWGIgx2GA 11:56 44. BAILEY WEDDING 2.0 *Vegas Day 1* 6.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDmjZNcXFxg 15:51 45. BAILEY WEDDING 2.0 *Vegas Day 2* 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l5ymnOIvxI 4:23 OUR SECOND WEDDING!! 187K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWc2pb8KhAw 15:50 46. BAILEY WEDDING 2.0 *Wedding Day* 52K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdLyt6QsBlI 13:35 47. SO MUCH GOING ON 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOc8g-F0So4 12:37 48.BROKEN CAR & NEGATIVE TEST 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oN-mq22ggU 12:02 49. DO AS I SAY, NOT AS I DO 7.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXjZdhCFK0w 4:42 50. I'M THANKFUL FOR... 5.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWlj8w-Rql0 5:43 51. WE'RE GONNA PAINT!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc1hVNt2_Ko 19:32 52. I'M THE REAL SANTA! 4.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY5RVqhls9M 13:41 53. CLEANING DAY 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yqn4a6UmaRg 13:15 54. IN OVER MY HEAD 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9xJzlOZQYA 12:51 54. THE MOM CUT 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOCJcp2CkZY 15:03 HOW WE MET/ LOVE ON THE INTERNET 78K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4jCaqb-81I 12:25 55. YOU DID GOOD HONEY 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9NbCeXqwuU 12:18 56. CHRISTMAS DANCE OFF 31K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYfZWbcHqbQ 18:59 57.HUMBLE 6.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq2MyO5qzCY 4:11 THAT'S MY MOM!! 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr1HfzH4TB8 18:57 58. I DID IT!! 6.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_U2HGXpCcE 8:10 59. CHRISTMAS SHOPPING 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3uMQ1HCe8I 6:18 CHAT WITH THE BAILEYS 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqy0eNYN1JU 20:49 60. WE'RE SO COOL 3.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYOXEaxnqd4 14:03 FAMILY GAME NIGHT : MINUTE TO WIN IT STYLE 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkGKPMtqbok 14:47 61. DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! 94K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKFchSHpzL4 18:17 62. I'M NOT THAT BROWN SKINNED 175K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpNki78X6C0 13:30 63. I LOVE IT! 4.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFpi15dMNSg 13:32 64. TEACHING ELLA SIGN LANGUAGE 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppETxf8lPxA 11:44 65. AWESOME DENTIST VISIT! 31K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxxjPWFNV4g 3:05 66. SANTA WROTE YOU A LETTER! 6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FL7q8EqRkag 7:28 67. SOMEWHERE FUN! 6.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ej_uw0L5S-0 3:09 MOVIE REVIEW : ANNIE (2014) by Ella 27K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_ukrM4tp-Y 6:39 A BIG INTERRACIAL CHRISTMAS COLLAB! 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eFRqzClXT8 18:26 68. IT'S ABOUT FAMILY! 51K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTqrHPGa6zA 16:09 69. BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCOsXGAHoJo 9:38 70. CHRISTMAS MADE ME SICK :( 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa4cJkQuFu4 4:02 WE [GAVE AWAY MONEY!!!] 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ijjGvtOupc 15:09 71. CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE 64K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYFGN5hsAwM 3:54 FAVORITE MOMENTS OF 2014 35K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PE3K0smtOA 21:43 72. JEREMY THE MODEL 7.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC3XlOKCbEY 15:41 73. GOOD FAMILY TIME 8.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WhpJEk3jTw 19:13 74. I HAVE LURKERS 8.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxraEXA5gps 3:56 AND THE WINNER IS... 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqF067KzlKQ 26:03 75. HE QUIT HIS JOB!? 69K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SleVrHTYJ0 19:00 THE GIRLS GET HAIRCUTS!! 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofaci_fb35E 18:42 77. INVITED TO A HOTEL!? 8.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W2HNXBUa9o 19:16 78. COUPLE DUET 8.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWAUyS9Ss1I 6:59 79. DANCE CONTEST 113K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SblQaK5mcTs 11:14 HI, MY NAME IS BRANDEY... {VLOG} 3.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czEwLryTn7I 14:53 80. DID YOU MISS ME? 69K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIFlaUE40cY 12:06 81. IT'S A SURPRISE! 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWqMa-IkW9o 12:20 82. WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?! 283K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK3rePsBC1I 8:02 MY GOALS FOR 2015 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H7IIeywz3I 10:58 COOKING WITH ELLA {83} 35K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCC1xpvpz4s 8:12 COUPLES 123 TAG 7.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qmwr2N8Wq70 14:28 84. DATE NIGHT 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppyCBtMBhrg 12:57 85. "CAN BOYS MARRY BOYS?" 39K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAQutWbf170 8:03 WE PRANKED ELLA! 585K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIOkKhdAmbE 6:26 HOW TO START VLOGGING 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GbVwXEW0wg 10:44 87. BALLOON FORT PARTY!! 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqhM2K1_KV4 20:32 88. YOU GOTTA PAY [MLK DAY] 7.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhY_VuyOCcY 10:40 89. SISTERLY LOVE 9.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMeYGKqtLA8 13:59 90. THERE'S A BABY INSIDE!! 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwCtElgM6YI 6:52 STEP-PARENTING IS TRICKY 95K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFiMF61QJm8 11:32 91. PRAY FOR A GOOD DAY 3.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_AwE-A0SJ4 10:35 TTC AFTER MIRENA 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fzzb9NARJE 14:37 92. LIGHT SKIN VS DARK SKIN 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXorDR9g_Os 12:57 93. "HOW DO BABIES GET IN BELLIES?" 64K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJ86CORE1w8 12:45 94. DON'T SPANK THEM! 65K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yr1gg_XElkE 8:09 95. WEAVE-LESS 8.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-CBDCkei-Q 1:40 MY KID CAN DUBSTEP!!! 7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pAMebzWcss 11:33 96. LOOKING IS NOT CHEATING! 8.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAs_YAeeK7k 9:52 STEP-MOM DUTY 289K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eytPUzuFJb8 13:41 NOT FEELING WELL :( {98} 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjllzYTJ4Uk 10:58 I'M AN AWESOME MOM {99} 4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qMw7kqjYi8 10:06 I MADE DINNER!! {100} 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhme9d8R6-c 15:31 IT HAPPENED TO US!! {101} 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-APERMqBLY 18:08 HOUSE HUNTING {102} 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fDirVRYfmk 8:55 SHE BROKE MY CAMERA {103} 7.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2omgqgvddpY 3:04 SIMPLE STYLING FOR NATURALLY CURLY HAIR 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImJBiGY7Oaw 12:38 A CUTE COUPLE {104} 8.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxZwALgc4C0 15:06 NEW VLOGGING CAMERA! {105} 5.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cj0linHROtQ 11:19 I STOLE A BABY {106} 56K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDMBMwoz09U 5:26 PLAY OUTSIDE WITH US! {107} 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l3LAM0RFXA 10:17 OVERDUE DATE NIGHT {108} 7.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECa7iPRQCJU 4:44 BEST DANCERS IN THE WORLD! 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPx82d-x3no 21:31 PREGNANCY SYMPTOMS?? {109} 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Se-cDIHgVw 14:48 SICK OF YOU! {110} 8.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25kAsbzao68 12:48 NOW THAT'S LOVE {111} 41K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7zfczOPU3E 0:34 VALENTINE LAP DANCE! 6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tChBHV_-bPk 11:06 SHE'S A HANDFUL {112} 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8u3AWYtwHU 21:56 AGGRESSIVE RAP BATTLE 692K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LM9phYa2Za4 10:01 TTC VLOG: Ready To Give Up 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITZih5jQ-oA 15:12 WAITING TO MOVE {114} 5.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmksbgwFhNk 15:18 A SURPRISE FOR THE GIRLS {115} 90K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foXqKawRAdc 7:23 FAMILY BEAN BOOZLED CHALLENGE 85K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TglHfmPV2Wo 17:15 LUNCH DATE {116} 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTSCJg7T5ds 9:11 BEST HUSBAND EVER {117} 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t18_x_TjIbI 11:05 ATTITUDE PROBLEM {118} 5.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_NrzpC0Hw4 14:26 I WANT A BOOB JOB {119} 5.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzZcZb0SZVk 3:53 I LOVE YOU GUYS! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVwvJFqs778 11:31 MY FAVORITE PLACE {120} 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTDwbJc5dkI 15:13 BABIES COME OUT OF A WHAT?! {121} 160K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usKh1h6ORcA 1:51 WHAT COLOR IS THIS DRESS?! 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Q6sDlHRmP0 11:39 WE SAW ARIANA GRANDE!! {122} 31K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDzWxyXqHsw 20:15 JUST THE TWO OF US {123} 6.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_9PgS1fbsU 12:32 TUMMY AFTER 2 KIDS {124} 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiB76WppNTM 13:37 SHE'S A PRANKSTER {125} 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1s_L6I_LsWE 9:33 YOUR PRAYERS WORKED!! {126} 6.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUyAuE-Xrhc 11:16 PARTY SHOPPING {127} 41K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUAj2Y24dFk 10:54 AUTO SHOW DATE {128} 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEjzK5CIP8o 16:14 EVERYBODY IS PREGNANT!! {129} 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-zeqq6Qcts 6:59 TTC VLOG: Too Early To Test 6.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdbfZAcODos 12:40 BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!! {130} 57K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHuoWg4v0mM 10:47 GOING TO STOP SHARING {131} 5.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APUtSXgFTaQ 11:38 ITS PARTY TIME!! {132} 79K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xukVVA41pM 12:40 MAKE THE BEST OF A BAD DAY {133} 5.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOinRtbfvZY 15:59 OVER SPRING CLEANING! {134} 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugPLmQzmsEs 15:05 FAMILY ZOO DAY {135} 5.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiRYDT3rWqc 17:51 AM I TOO OLD? {136} 8.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QapWe4-TqUM 19:30 STAYING POSITIVE {137} 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kK8FlONNMYc 13:55 IT'S ALL GOOD {138} 5.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IG8VIoFqZ8 9:24 NO MORE TTC VLOGS 6.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dOosuwRsK0 13:47 THE NORMAL ONE {139} 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMyf6ye6OQk 6:28 What My Tattoos Mean 6.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyjECvdD568 12:19 FUN IN THE CITY {140} 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwJwoNapOQo 14:51 GOT MY GREEN ON {141} 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbyZDys13oo 3:37 MOM AND DAUGHTER DANCE 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm9wIfpu04w 15:59 PLAYDATE {142} 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdo4oLC0K-4 18:46 SIDE MOM {143} 60K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=morNFpLnXRM 17:34 EXCITING NEWS {144} 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMapgJKIpfQ 18:37 A WEIRD FAMILY {145} 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuU5-ls_b4A 11:41 BAD VLOGGING DAY {146} 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMFKiulBIv0 19:44 MEET&GREET, BABY PREDICTIONS, MY MARRIAGE | Q&A 6.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUvjCeheEC0 19:02 HE NEEDS A SON {147} 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyTIQ9Ly6q0 14:31 CHILL DAY {148} 3.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sEgU_rgDTI 19:55 SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENED {149} 8.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHqot0NBJZU 14:39 A BETTER MOM {150} 38K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZYISmIfflw 9:36 MOVIES AND SHOPPING {151} 17K views3 years ago SO PROUD OF HER {152} 10K views3 years ago SINGING SISTERS {153} 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_1JHYTrU1Q 17:34 WE LOVE IKEA {154} 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7z1VNbWhEM 3:18 THINGS MOMS OF BIRACIAL KIDS ARE TIRED OF HEARING 64K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0FNf_NVT7Y 13:51 PET SHOPPING?! {155} 82K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruzxg_PD4fY 18:30 WE FOUND A CAVE {156} 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iTcxF53k2Q 10:05 TMI {TAG} 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwfObewAYiE 23:32 EASTER EVE {157} 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_r_dWjAPVo 17:23 BEST EASTER EVER {158} 66K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwWyZBUEaGM 22:30 RACISM STILL EXIST {159} 166K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kx-We_qK1j8 18:10 BLACK EMOJIS!!! {160} 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjw09I77ouc 10:32 BIG GIRL NOW!! {161} 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUGPO6aapvg 5:41 BALLS, BUBBLES & BIKE RIDES {162} 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSkIhLTySfI 9:47 CRAVING UNHEALTHY FOOD {163} 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCZwdhn8O5U 12:05 DADDY MESSED UP HER HAIR {164} 89K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39HOiVtTTSE 13:00 BEAUTIFUL CURLY HAIR {165} 339K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrsCEVhHvsQ 10:30 THE OTHER WOMAN {166} 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVDwbkoGV1A 11:58 GOOD NEWS & BAD NEWS {167} 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jG54--vg7o 1:06 ...THEN COMES BABY!! 325K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UEow2SoPt4 9:40 I FEEL BLESSED {168} 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMw0TnM5O7A 8:04 BUMP OR BLOAT {169} 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdWb9CMT-5g 3:31 "I'M PREGNANT!!" {MY REACTION VIDEO} 779K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIA9QAYEE-8 15:54 NEW HAIR DO {170} 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FRgBetGXvw 10:43 6 Week Update 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgfK_Rvof3U 8:00 HUSBANDS REACTION TO PREGNANCY TEST {WHISPER CHALLENGE} 3.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1h4wX6NlSg 0:38 HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUDREY!!!! 39K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KX-qTS4OrBE 15:38 SCARY ER VISIT {171} 141K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPiUPYP0LCU 11:33 THEY WANT TO NAME THE BABY {172} 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MM2GgU6QD7w 12:18 BIRTHDAY SHOPPING {173} 146K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAGpQB6RvYI 14:26 SHE'S STILL MY BABY {174} 63K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k71AfqPTrhA 14:43 HAVING A HARD TIME {175} 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdXdb3fVupY 10:12 TWINS! {176} 146K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVrA0lwW7EM 16:37 CHANGE OF PLANS {177} 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xVBfRUQtng 11:12 I DID TOO MUCH {178} 8.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiJxzFR6pMg 12:29 BEDROOM DECOR SHOPPING {179} 142K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemadR4xbUg 12:45 THEY FINALLY NOTICED MY BELLY!! {180} 145K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faaJ3m9iOvc 14:05 GIRL'S BEDROOM REVEAL {181} 189K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVRHVC3Vi9E 6:19 I'M SO SCARED {182} 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhONRjnq2Ws 2:30 KIDS REACTION TO BABY ANNOUNCEMENT 73K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSndrVSGGlA 7:31 DISAPPOINTING DR VISIT {183} 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0XD2kwiuD8 12:02 9 WEEK PREGNANCY UPDATE {BABY #3} 156K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsPwiPnVG_4 13:54 NEGATIVE NANCY {184} 8.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwzAZFGf8v4 FIRST BABY BUY {185} 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSxG0DtTw-E 9:05 SURPRISE ULTRASOUND!! {186} 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZUZZakR4t4 11:34 PREGNANCY BRAIN {187} 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va9EKoauFTs 13:22 GAINING WEIGHT {188} 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAC4lkg4A8c WE'RE FINDING OUT THE GENDER {Q&A} 30K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvEude06obM 10:10 DAD INTERVIEWS 5 & 6 YEAR OLD DAUGHTERS 30K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJmxgrto0ko 11:15 HUSBAND FINALLY VLOGS!! {189} 61K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcXBp9mYzMM 7:04 A GOOD DAY 915K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU0WQCBPOlU 14:18 THIS IS REAL LIFE {191} 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu2K3mzizmI 9:21 12 WEEK PREGNANCY UPDATE {BABY #3} 55K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxZ1cKDhOEM 12:44 CARNIVAL FUN {192} 57K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbuM6rl02uQ 13:41 DADS ARE THE BEST {193} 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfKtth233O0 7:17 50 SHADES OF BROWN {194} 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aj5j95X92Y0 7:41 FIRST TATTOO {195} 230K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpztzNPoV6A 11:51 OVERWHELMED & THANKUL {196} 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSfTL2ZNYgk 6:01 LUSH LOVE {197} 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qYWaHznOK8 14:31 HELLO SECOND TRIMESTER {198} 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZG7dzv3XBIA 13:46 THE FAVORITE PARENT {199} 47K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU9h6kfRUc0 12:28 WE'RE BACK! {200} 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkeg2Wz4ZAE 25:00 DADDY & DAUGHTER DAY {201} 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfTc2TvYAHM 22:56 I THINK I KNOW THE GENDER {202} 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bqjv0rYe6SA 7:01 PREGNANCY UPDATE {WEEK 16} 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmKJ2yTnKV4 19:11 PREGNANCY GLOW {203} 8.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=proguhwq9PM 16:29 TOO GROWN UP {204} 477K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKdQIAoLsaI 16:51 BABY PRACTICE {205} 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNmF9RuHe5c 10:29 WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE? {206} 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJq3e2oqQJM 19:37 OUR FAMILY DYNAMIC {207} 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPfuPOI6DJQ 18:34 That Was Incredible 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYiqWthokRg 9:06 I'M AN EMOTIONAL MESS {Brandey Only Vlog} 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sD1oDT5baws 1:43 BEST COVER OF 'LET IT GO' EVER! 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVofUaoOnmA 19:18 WE GOT A PACKAGE!! {209} 139K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4N1NeAPP0M 19:23 TOMORROW IS THE BIG DAY!! {210} 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ffqy473-Qg0 2:10 GENDER REVEAL 149K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bUNgyyCgB0 17:48 FINDING OUT THE GENDER {211} 71K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-HK-SwP7zc 15:39 CONTRACTIONS ALREADY? {212} 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOiERMIfS9I 20:16 TROUBLE IN PARADISE {213} 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbIj-qkUkl8 15:30 BEDTIME BEAUTIES {214} 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjQk-G3eIok 13:46 BACK TO SCHOOL CLOTHING HAUL & TRY ON {F21, H&M + MORE} 76K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_2gpu_XKBk 12:48 I CAN'T SEE MY FEET! {215} 38K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU24ZJ8JLiQ 12:14 MY LITTLE KINDERGARTENER {216} 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D36fQTYPoc 12:05 DADDY DAUGHTER DATE {217} 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y0Mx_wy-h8 HALFWAY THERE! {218} 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My4bnfwWL58 10:20 SUMMERTIME FUN {219} 643K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lgftPq6Emg 14:40 WORST BABY EXPO EVER! {220} 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcKWEbEshPg 5:35 PREGNANCY UPDATE {20 WEEKS} 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10z2C1N8eEA 13:31 AUDREY GETS GLASSES {221} 97K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntIyGUC6038 11:38 A SAD DAY {222} 166K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzUsnes_IO0 20:46 MEET MY FAMILY {223} 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsaR9atvTo8 9:23 BACK TO SCHOOL NIGHT {224} 64K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8215h3_t9k 18:32 LAST DAY OF SUMMER {225} 267K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRJKedZAq9g 12:48 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL | 2015 866K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMRDNwzvpS4 13:22 QUITTING MY JOB?? {227} 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2x-omRo6gk 16:38 TRYING TO ADJUST {228} 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA5gDy9VPTk 8:12 BIG SISTERS TALK TO BABY {229} 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlJNr7Q1GHQ 3:35 DAUGHTERS DO DADS MAKEUP 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpplgC1J-y8 14:13 THE ANNOYING WIFE {230} 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2I7kv4oyb6o 15:04 ARE YOU ON ASHLEY MADISON?? {231} 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v29QUlisO5M 10:01 STEP MOM & DAUGHTER HIT THE QUAN {232} 239K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhkc8Itsvug 12:07 QUALITY TIME {233} 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V97JKQlXgo 16:08 MOST AMAZING BIRTHDAY!! {234} 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c3At1JMxJg 20:59 20 THINGS I LEARNED IN MY 20'S 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcZoPQE2Bn0 16:09 CONVERSATIONS WITH A FIRST GRADER!! �� 6.5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76jLL7y-2T0 12:01 MOVING, MORE KIDS, BABY NAMES, ETC {Q&A} 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn_jM091WYE 3:45 SCHOOL MORNING ROUTINE 262K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iayMFeiIFPg 9:15 FAMILY JAMS TO MICHAEL JACKSON {236} 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcmnJ4YGE4o 6:28 PREGNANCY UPDATE {25 WEEKS} 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3mZ5PImd2o 12:14 I USED TO BE A MODEL {237} 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfeNmpT5Gvg 2:13 SCHOOL OUTFITS OF THE WEEK 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzGa684eXkA 9:45 BEST HAIR IN THE WORLD {238} 44K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgR4IInwlpY 16:42 HANG OUT WITH ME {239} 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-RAECHVQ5k 17:25 PREGNANCY BODY ON FLEEK!! {240} 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NKQwgn1VtA 15:45 BEING AN ABUSE VICTIM & A MOTHER 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3LcK0pSMw8 15:00 DID YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY? {241} 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufbihnprtVo 5:56 MY MAKEUP ROUTINE {REQUESTED} 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWlIdaMan2o 10:33 DREAM HOUSE {242} 30K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HzoUq6T4nQ 4:44 FALL LOOKBOOK {MOTHERHOOD MATERNITY} 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbgcgKvzPn0 15:37 BABY HAUL 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KBdxz7ubb8 18:54 STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! {243} 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AOZgLK0TD0 14:57 I CAN'T COOK :/ {244} 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBkbCm0kuNw 4:09 HAIR REVIEW {ABHAIR} 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7RDoKX6Cz4 17:28 NOT HAVING A BABY SHOWER {245} 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdn01rrugBE 21:49 OUR WOULD'VE BEEN ANNIVERSARY {246} 38K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26AJfq-g1_g 14:02 I RAN AWAY FROM HOME {STORY TIME} 58K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD1IFnyJjdY 9:23 DAT PREGGO BELLY THO {247} 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zNQA0lhbmI 11:04 WHO WILL BABY LOOK LIKE? {248} 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTVlSqjTpr4 12:23 WEARING PAJAMAS TO SCHOOL {249} 166K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQpGVMuvS-k 9:35 SURPRISE FROM MOMMY {250} 228K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j88PiK2lmCs 12:35 OUR BABY FINALLY HAS A NAME {251} 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41Uha4REJyY 11:56 PISSED AT THE SCHOOL DISTRICT {252} 94K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp4I24usSC4 9:48 MOMMY'S OFF TO VEGAS {253} 56K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3zwv4Rs4zo 8:05 PREGNANCY UPDATE {28 WEEKS} 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ilc2xFfNBns 12:34 MY PARENT'S HOUSE {254} 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FUo0cGI6QE 10:42 VEGAS WITH MY BESTIE {255} 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDpVv0AWxdg 14:05 GAMBLING GONE RIGHT! {256} 9.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pqnjD2FJK4 6:35 BABY GIRL CLOTHING HAUL 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTme4ILC0s0 11:26 SEX TALK & SCHOOL UPDATE 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7FO1yW69eE 11:48 HOMESICK {257} 9.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbiazTZGoIg 14:16 EMOTIONAL REUNION {258} 100K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAaltc5lIDQ 15:26 IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME {259} 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXGwlU4IAvw 11:22 FIRST DANCE CLASS {260} 221K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJOhal17L24 15:12 NO MORE DAILY VLOGS? {261} 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYfjE8DAIt0 4:51 That Was Embarrassing 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YHBRevDxv0 15:14 JEALOUS OF MY KIDS {263} 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0ecWbPrGxU 7:51 SLEEPOVER BUDDIES {264} 408K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45mZ9YyEdXE 10:49 RANDOM FALL STUFF {265} 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNTJxh0AHWE 15:59 COUNTDOWN FOR BABY {266} 209K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL80N3Va3zA 5:40 LITTLE BALLERINA {267} 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XTTf__o1p8 13:33 MATERNITY PHOTOS {268} 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbmUos212P0 6:04 PREGNANCY UPDATE {31 WEEKS} 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHN4BZ8tGr4 10:02 ALREADY DILATED! {269} 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1f55gNwkRQ 13:42 HALLOWEEN COSTUME SHOPPING {270} 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeWyMatkOns 12:17 WOE IS ME MOMENT {271} 9.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hb7E6PyaZM 7:46 FIRST DOC VISIT IN 10 YEARS {272} 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2_e965dFMA 8:08 SMARTEST GIRLS EVER!! {273} 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_v9063YyLE 7:55 WHO WORE IT BEST? 964K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ig3yREE1l0Y 12:33 PREGGO DRESS SHOPPING {275} 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmUXurS4zXQ 8:23 BURIED IN THE LEAVES {276} 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JDjUvmYPqU 14:11 IN THE HOME STRETCH 190K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXMbzocLFUI 7:46 PREGNANCY UPDATE {33 WEEKS} 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP_3VNzddjE 12:45 FIERCE HALLOWEEN {278} 698K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcfrQ0pSH80 11:08 FAMILY TIME {279} 47K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amdI7P1N0EY 3:13 WALMART CLOTHING HAUL {KIDS} 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPPH8nmN9i8 13:18 CUTEST ROYALS FANS EVER {280} 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9h1LKc1scQ 1:55 FIRST MATERNITY SHOOT 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V32nGmeaI6o 1:45 Little Girl Name Reveal 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlBmECj6eLA 10:26 COUPLE PET PEEVES {283} 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31MNQ4SQ1Fs 6:41 CUTEST BABY IN GLASSES {281} 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2fEEYtcYIc 1:56 BAILEY LIVING TRAILER 137K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TESEKnQWgAM 8:52 PROFESSIONAL MODELS {282} 70K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7XDG_IaQH0 8:13 DINNER WITH GRANDMA {284} 8.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0o0kuQ_P9U 4:09 I CUT HER HAIR!! 391K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuXFzFBt-9M 14:31 4 WEEKS TO GO {285} 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egkOGrVHqrc 4:19 OPENING OUR REGISTRY GIFTS! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lURqECvKJeY 5:38 PREGNANCY UPDATE {35 WEEKS} 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glnNvjYlFjE 6:41 WHAT'S IN MY HOSPITAL BAG?? 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaRteTD0IiA 11:55 FILMING THE BIRTH?? {Q&A} 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwjNR6BOFnA 3:58 THEIR VERY OWN TREE {286} 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkIVcHUa_is 7:49 COOKING WITH GIGI {287} 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRBYJ9fOMs8 4:05 AUDREY'S CURLY HAIR ROUTINE 195K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjlHaBzs8Sg 2:59 ELLA THE DANCER {288} 50K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVQBShPhMo4 9:16 ALWAYS HAVE FUN {289} 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge7frt_W24g 8:53 PREGNANCY MUST HAVES 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAm63OO7K_o 2:47 WATCH ME CUT MY HAIR 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FzDvCKJalY 8:22 ANOTHER ANNIVERSARY {290} 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjRWEs2Y8tw 9:26 TEST RESULTS ARE IN!!! {291} 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m69tihadqiE 7:33 RIGHT TO THE FACE! {292} 68K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWwfIFB3mls 5:29 37 Week Update 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KN0t-nkp9Ko 8:12 CHIT CHAT {GET READY WITH ME} 8.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihVrYG-GLgQ 11:54 WORST PAIN EVER {293} 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQKf68T1qes 7:42 SQUAT THE BABY OUT {294} 85K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBUMI-P1bdQ 10:12 THANKFUL FOR YOU! {295} 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mg8FOVCNms8 9:04 FIRST HOCKEY GAME {296} 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e_2QQXvE-Q 9:13 MEETING SANTA {297} 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TZTWln5b0A 5:58 PREGNANCY UPDATE {38 WEEKS} 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxxoJWb3OY0 2:18 THE PERFECT STOCKING STUFFER 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J-qPz1aNJQ 4:02 UPDATE : Vlog Uploads & Future Birth Footage 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rC7BICrKsWU 2:00 LITTLE GIRLS GIFT IDEAS 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcU-8iLX4yM 2:35 BRUSHING TIME MADE EASY with the ISSA mini 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OZHcAopa5Y 18:30 SO MANY REASONS TO SMILE {298} 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AXq556Zhn8 2:12 FROZEN ORNAMENT REVIEW 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXrZeY_EDOA 13:02 CRAZY PREGNANCY HORMONES {299} 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hApNZyQytME 2:21 AN "ITTY BITTY" CHRISTMAS PLAY 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tnQRbJP5Vw 15:29 LAST WEEK BEFORE BABY {300} 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rCOCicUgzk 1:59 RAINBOW BRITE STORY TIME 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G--4VpNJ-jw 14:27 AFRAID TO GIVE BIRTH 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_s3cqA09rU 6:05 WELCOME IVEY SNOW {BIRTH VLOG} 203K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ikMILQhE0 12:22 BIG SISTERS MEET BABY 2.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y3QTNxoEk0 10:29 BRINGING BABY HOME 364K views2 years ago A PERFECT BABY 32K views2 years ago GRAMMY'S IN TOWN!! 32K views2 years ago NEW MOM FAIL 39K views2 years ago KIDS TEACH GRAMMY HOW TO DANCE 391K views2 years ago NEWBORN PHOTO SHOOT 20K views2 years ago BIT BY A STORK 28K views2 years ago THE BAILEYS CHRISTMAS 157K views2 years ago BABY'S FIRST SNOW! 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caS1lZqHDk4 8:28 SHE LOVES THE BABY 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCoPzQv43HI 7:57 DECEMBER FAVORITES {2015} 8.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Zbp0gDuqSY 7:00 LABOR & DELIVERY STORY 110K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oL8_87gseAU 12:28 REAL FRIENDS 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5Vc2aaZUrQ 8:50 BIG PLANS FOR THE YEAR 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkUvi_i-BXs 11:34 GIGI & BABY BONDING 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_v4f-RpngeE 13:46 GETTING IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP2pTce-cco 9:03 1 MONTH POSTPARTUM UPDATE 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DwrHnmoHGg 13:01 Being A New Mom 44K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OjRprbUXEY 10:33 WE FOUND A HOUSE!! 46K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fBlGoXmTA4 10:27 FURNITURE SHOPPING 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMHpqlmBnlw IF I WON THE LOTTO 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mGdXV3CYQs TWINS BORN 5 YEARS APART 86K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D545shQwIE0 HAPPY 1 MONTH IVEY! 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHiJNCAw2kA 8:31 I LEFT THE KIDS!! 68K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TF7IgdsZtNk 8:31 FAMILY CAR KARAOKE 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQub9NBqqhY 2:34 HOUSE TOUR {UNFURNISHED} 54K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wj7F1t45nlU 13:02 EXTREME IKEA SHOPPING!! 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlFHWxPmp3w 17:07 YOU'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!! 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apTW1nViTLw 14:49 FIRST DANCE!! 68K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhggGoprkt4 ITS BEEN 6 WEEKS... 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fE9S981rTBI 18:22 NO MORE BABIES! 129K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3AlmkSvPN4 16:04 A STRONG MARRIAGE 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvaTxZAlBU8 20:20 Did we RENT or BUY? {Q&A) 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpJyZSxNnXE 5:07 GRWM {New Foundation Routine} 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GauoTbVZEHw 13:18 CUTEST OUTFITS EVER!! 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEofOJsu9iA 7:15 HUGE IKEA HAUL! 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mC0GUlw_nYw 16:12 WHEN TO STOP VLOGGING?? 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhCV49kYOT4 4:44 BABY LOVES BATHTIME!! 59K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWz1BYLgKgU NEW FURNITURE DELIVERY!! 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-T4Vrwb7TE 8:47 MOVING DAY!! 90K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rJe7lUDysM 9:01 JEREMYS OLD DRAWINGS 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E16YkGt4_DI 8:58 SHES GETTING GLASSES!! 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55K0VIRclOc 11:14 POSITIVE VIBES 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkD35i2bOag 8:27 GIRLS NEW BEDROOM REVEAL 115K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvznuLPvhik 10:45 BOYS HAVE COOTIES 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVWchrEA1QA 13:18 GRADUATED 10 YEARS AGO! 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W71g86qwaV4 11:39 LOVE SEES NO COLOR 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwAkAPAWnmU 3:20 My Go To Outfit 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxZWyI_UGIQ 1:42 AMAZING FOREHEAD THERMOMETER {REVIEW} 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRN7lrp8qNU #TaraTakeover 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3812CQSNySo 9:32 CUTEST TUMMY TIME 29K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9tIIvUYWfo 9:25 RELAXED OR NATURAL?? 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qJd7xNPioo 7:04 Rihanna - Work (Explicit) ft. Drake (COUPLES REACTION) 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXnbNiQj804 8:37 GIGI IS IN THE HOUSE!! 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw8Njw233PQ BEST TOOTH FAIRY REACTION! 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHNCU16YD1g BIG LIFE CHANGES | COUPLE CAR CHATS 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOoy5ckSwF8 9:39 CUTEST BABY SMILES 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hdl9XH1ELkY 7:29 DISNEY CHARACTERS EXPLAINED 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6K2v72E5pHY 8:17 WE'RE BLESSED!! 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xqXuBpL6Q0 12:54 HER BDAY IS COMING!! 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8GFRcbm4Bo 9:39 WORKING on the NURSERY 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TCIUWxdqgM 5:36 High Quality Vishine Hair Peruvian deep wave {initial review} 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wLhAFwizzk 10:01 GOING BACK TO WORK 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97B4kmu7BH8 14:39 EVERYONE IS SICK 51K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfvMP7n0MrM 8:06 BIRTHDAY GIRL! 438K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awDP-mf3NWY 8:25 BABY AT THE MOVIES 37K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnMPRDrWy-c 8:13 HARD TIME SLEEPING 29K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJX4YK4GHpY 3:02 IVEY'S 3 MONTH UPDATE 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnY_mikhTU8 11:21 MY OFFICE SPACE 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-tdXXdMPEo 10:48 SISTER ATTACK!! 154K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlckHW-7L4w 8:04 We're Just Having Fun 66K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvVMKB3pHuQ 9:49 MY HAIR IS FALLING OUT!! 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NjXOVmOXJ8 6:58 SHOT IN THE BUTT 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cg2tjLAenPw 11:14 IMAGE ISSUES 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXayiRABaTE RELATIONSHIP ADVICE | COUPLE CAR CHATS 9.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbKoT2zXR_Y 9:05 DOUBLE DATE NIGHT 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66aLSJT97HQ 9:37 EMOTIONAL 3 MONTH OLD 53K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-chhdsUSP0 9:27 HAVEN'T QUIT YET 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjijB2pvj60 5:08 Managing Ear Infections From Home 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ftw--XCC8IQ 10:22 CUTEST SISTERS EVER 50K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao0_hLFqPxM 5:34 MORNING ROUTINE 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHlrgqla4W4 10:48 TIRED OF DECORATING 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE-hr6bDnUc 6:14 BABY'S FIRST LAUGH 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvbHvIKZ-yU 9:54 EASTER WEEKEND 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5vMS9biVDg 3:38 SNOWED ON EASTER 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJHLdiUsoEA 1:56 DINNER FOR TWO and a half 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bL_gl6qTNA0 4:39 DANCING BABY 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsVJb87IbaU 10:04 LEGOLAND FUN!! 65K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDR_uxwlxfo 8:41 DEALING WITH DEPRESSION 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI8MWG4AZDw 6:47 I MADE A WIG | Vishine Hair 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtVkUbULIl0 3:00 DANCE 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ACFKyIQByo 5:55 DINNER & A MOVIE 9.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beKCmkZ-5bc 3:24 TEACHING OUR TEEN HOW TO DRIVE 49K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_Z91DooYPc 6:42 BITS FROM THE WEEKEND 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utFwzMAvrHE 6:35 EARTH MONTH CHALLENGE 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Cv94CIN2fM 9:48 FEELING BETTER 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dECWwNEE2Y 5:47 NURSERY TOUR!! 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIk68Jxu4jk 6:13 4 MONTH OLD BABY 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBNlNXNL27U 10:15 NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY HAIR 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_efzDJyJbk 6:36 IVEY'S 4 MONTH UPDATE 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uYyvT8yuaw 9:47 CAR SHOPPING!! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN05YRwNr5M 6:57 CANDY CLUB UNBOXING with Ella & Audrey 201K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upbnGy-RgxI 14:18 DON'T BE NEGATIVE 8.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1v5LN5WbvQc 9:58 HER FIRST TIME 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXyKk66qWAo 11:15 WEARING MY WIG!! 390K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bY8hn8euok 14:45 GETTING LASIK!! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HR3G2-QGBM 9:25 CAN'T BELIEVE IT 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdznxUPYQWY 0:23 ELLA'S BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!! 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTWL3UDHKRM 14:32 EYE SURGERY! 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sr8rcnHZTMg 9:51 ADORABLE BABY MILESTONES 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp1TWr3J-80 7:04 AMUSEMENT PARK BIRTHDAY 264K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zX1iKcvm0o 9:55 NO MORE TRAINING WHEELS!! 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3zLWb9NZSo 6:35 OPENING GIFTS! 178K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJQHcziNNAA 6:57 CUTEST BABY FACES 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lV1cQyTuhA SISTERLY LOVE 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF1L-eLTKIc SOMETHING AMAZING HAPPENED! 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7YLw0BRWT0 RESPEK ON MY NAME 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzd4VCjCoOk 9:53 DROPPED THE F-BOMB 108K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUfTpHBJa3s 10:51 FIRST TIME WATCHING STAR WARS 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJjhll00Dl0 11:10 CUTE MESSY FACE 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRvDl3v6vYs 11:13 BEST GIFT EVER! 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCSEAqP-YLM 12:33 MOTHER'S DAY 121K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d03ORF8rhgQ 8:40 PinchMe Unboxing | FREE Subscription Box 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJK9g0HgDAU 2:03 BABY'S FIRST WORD 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7BQC6lBQlc 9:49 SUMMER CLOTHING HAUL & TRY ON 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cboPq28rVY 11:15 FAMILY OF 7!! 204K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Db_dpPPTXw 9:50 THE POWER OF MAKEUP 2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuKaaUAnLMc 10:52 READY FOR SUMMER 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwru8WwurdY WOBBLE BABY 58K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfRevt98QUg CHUCK E CHEESE 913K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt-LgBUUxcE GOING TO CALIFORNIA!! 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oD5QzwG62pI 6:59 NEW WAY TO PACK 53K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJwN3VEAWW8 8:43 HER FIRST DANCE 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtrcxEA9lwU 4:20 Packing for Vacation HACKS 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYdBd1ohhas 9:19 TORNADO �� 451K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_CjVzk6Vqs 7:21 IVEY'S 5 MONTH UPDATE 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQ-8Ce4TuDg 1:33 RUNNING MAN CHALLENGE + 100K SUBSCRIBERS!! 336K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_V6TIOapms 6:35 Kansas City PENTHOUSE TOUR 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93WMNG-QIVU 8:55 SIBLING LOVE 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6DsN4HbSKk 9:59 EPIC SUPERHERO PHOTOSHOOT 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnQlKv6OAQk 13:15 HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!! 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DghfyLMLns4 12:10 A ROYAL FAMILY 183K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl2PMllOCmY 2:31 FAMILY DANCE to PANDA by Desiigner - Choreography by @MattSteffanina 658K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWOr90aEd4g 12:58 BABY ON THE BEACH 73K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MlrRbmRZCc 9:57 PLANE CRASH 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIo2cvYULJI 8:52 INDOOR SKYDIVING 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwc5BINd5hs 9:45 EMOTIONAL REUNION 125K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXWE0focPEY 10:26 DAY AT THE ZOO 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-pHU5AWa-0 9:43 KIDS WEARING MAKEUP 165K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAh3aWFYmNI 8:01 FIRST DANCE RECITAL 318K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kRuHIt8EVg 7:05 REVEALING IKEA SECRETS 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYbraCX67eY 10:19 JUMP AROUND 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeiDpxNDr2Q 5:09 GIRLS ONLY DANCE PARTY!! 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ0zvNscMNg 10:43 My Traveling Favorites 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwnb7XwmG6w 12:34 FATHER'S DAY 58K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sUhP2Pu7Sg 9:01 Ross Hair Review & First Impressions 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HOC8jbfDGs 9:20 DAD vs KIDS 179K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_JhmeUMgqQ 12:26 DAD OF FIVE GIRLS 413K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09nS8mHaukc 8:05 IVEY'S 6 MONTH UPDATE 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX2-G5xEw_E 6:38 FOUNTAIN FUN 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Vfm4NgkmnM 8:26 BABY'S FIRST SWIM 507K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WPlBp-QAYg 10:40 A Day In The Life with a 6 Month Old 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up0KRzjf4Eo 1:41 Kids Try WARHEADS 97K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7V8QbgAjLc 11:45 BEST FRIENDS �� 483K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei0fmbs4suI 7:45 RIDING A REAL TRAIN 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L39l6HwFMfs 7:59 DAUGHTER DOES MY MAKEUP 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrkfKiyusHE 6:50 SUPER BABY 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeBDe_34Vws 1:41 We're Doing a Q&A Video! 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzAisLI-9cI 14:24 GROWING UP TOO FAST 126K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjDn2RBDK58 10:05 BABY BEYONCÉ 500K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYhloe5gaLM 14:58 BABY'S FIRST FIREWORK 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70i6CfCAdwQ 11:03 ��EXPLODING WATERMELONS�� 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eCBbpU0uk4 10:43 FUN DAY AT THE LAKE 595K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXIWbAATOJE 40:47 TRYING FOR A BOY, WHY WE GOT DIVORCED, MOVING OUT OF STATE | Q&A 536K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIqVQAGpXj0 4:53 Look Who's Making Dinner! 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAqtvCmkpk8 11:00 TWISTER CHALLENGE 185K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCTxXJjtQzY 18:39 MORNING STRETCHES 177K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXA0yiHmpPA 14:17 CUTENESS OVERLOAD 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t68kk76EBN4 13:54 WORST FAIL EVER 5.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MByjRWbOgzQ 3:04 Special Occasions Lookbook {Little Girls Edition} 187K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61DCD2JH40Q 3:15 FAMILY DANCE to WORTH IT by Fifth Harmony ft Kid Ink - Choreography by @MattSteffanina 3.1M views1 year ago SHE DID IT!! 73K views1 year ago quick announcement 34K views1 year ago CELEBRITY LOOKALIKES 43K views1 year ago GYMNASTICS FAIL 731K views1 year ago IVEY'S 7 MONTH UPDATE 39K views1 year ago OLD FAMILY PHOTOS 145K views1 year ago Postpartum Depression [update] 24K views1 year ago MOMMY MAKEOVER 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWbIu0mhG-M 9:06 THIS IS MY LIFE 55K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMZRW8JVebU 9:21 THE BEST KISSES 46K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV5M36ySTao 10:10 BABY FASHIONISTA 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6WhdXrrS9c 11:21 CAR KARAOKE QUEEN 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7PeOCCBaGE 3:56 Hula Hoop CHALLENGE 42K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1F4HuOV4QmU 10:06 BACK TO SCHOOL TALK 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKzmjEkUhCo 5:53 NEW SHOES 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW_Te0H6Xis 10:10 FUTURE PRESIDENT 41K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bknPTjfZwN4 11:41 SWEETEST MOMENT EVER 245K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdz44SE8oxI 11:10 DANCE BATTLE 4.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLudrzrRrM4 12:24 BABY FOOD PRANK 181K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EnlSEQWHLs 8:50 HAPPY BABY 94K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT-NPUV-gOU 4:06 Summer Night Routine 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11V3CUVDugQ 10:43 BIG DECISION �� 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pm0fjnzl8Vk 0:40 Baby - Original Song by Audrey 183K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URlLilUIr1Y 11:44 LEARNING A NEW DANCE 397K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEAjQwAXOX8 10:07 IT'S LIT 77K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZTlyJp_cMU 10:11 HAIR WASH DAY 459K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad-DTtjcPLI 8:16 I GIVE HIM LIFE 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sypOg8CIR8k 7:45 (CLOSED) Back To School Haul + GIVEAWAY 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vEwjXwtu3M 14:11 DAY IN THE LIFE 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIemv-UByxs 4:19 IVEY'S 8 MONTH UPDATE 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hu2YZXWLhA 7:05 SURPRISE FOR THE GIRLS 263K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX5OxLmeNg4 10:22 LAST DAY OF SUMMER BREAK 69K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdL5AL0X7EU 10:06 BABY TALK 127K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3rOE9Kqgik 11:30 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL (2016) 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4O9J_JaGbI 5:33 Family Tries Gross Jelly Beans 364K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1sWvRa0e-E 8:22 NEW HOME DECOR 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXvngyhA7w8 10:37 YOGA WITH GRAMMY 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIdOQZiRBjk 6:24 Baby's First Lookbook 31K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1SZomIjdJ8 10:56 COOLEST PARK EVER 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UelPHSTtBk 4:04 Simple Everyday Cleaning Routine 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGT1Ks9K7Ag 14:10 MY NEW JOB 576K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0RdyXHamJA 10:07 BIRTHDAY SURPRISE 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbWkvWAUfiE 8:28 SAD NEWS 113K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haW4RdulJTU 16:14 BROTHER vs SISTER 55K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0u4m_g5H0g 10:03 FAMILY FUN 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRocR9GkPAQ 12:28 FOUR GENERATIONS OF WOMEN 31K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyvm65TQGb0 6:42 WE NEEDED THIS! 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlPKpsB1IOE 16:06 MOM TAG 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY6szyQKiIo 3:17 BABY'S FIRST STEPS 56K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MK9dlZIiUQ 10:06 CUTE BABY TRICK 49K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO3zvCsDfQk 12:44 So Much Fun 126K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWttP1-QxDI 2:20 You Do Have School Today! 118K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CACP2wO2b-k NEW GIRL GROUP 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_hn3KRabUU 6:10 Candy Overload with Candy Club 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zykriDd_njU 3:22 DANCE PARTY 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHxQLuQNOms 14:04 I SLAY 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5ce0wz4aEo 8:16 Where’s Ivey?? 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA0hTYoLx4A 9:04 READY FOR FALL 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=182FjzO51xQ EARLY MORNING ROUTINE 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-KOyJJb4q4 Ivey Is Too Cute 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcikzsksHSI REFUSES TO SAY MAMA 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJTXdLmzgKU FIRST BEYONCE CONCERT!! 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90diZbxgpOk I LOST MY PHONE IN CALIFORNIA 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUk2-4QLOLU ALWAYS A DANCE PARTY 136K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jY_e8mAqF-4 13:03 HAIR DYE DISASTER 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4T3hw-TIPU 10:49 TRYING NEW THINGS 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Yaj2gfbaJI 12:42 NO MORE TV PRANK 137K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1FrwiuQD78 7:32 NEW CAR SHOPPING 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9D8JOr7wDI 14:00 WE BOUGHT A CAR!! 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0_OcrfhB7U 11:26 GOT HURT AT SCHOOL 148K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED-NTcUSaMs 10:51 BABY'S FIRST CARNIVAL 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMadmZhLyTc Halloween 2016 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWcvNOYnARg HER FIRST CLASS 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdq7cqfP5sc DENTIST VISIT 74K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEKV0PqjmdQ GOING BACK TO SCHOOL 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TC06JGgazQQ SHE'S SO SCARED 107K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8J6uIiW168 FAMILY TIME 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DScyMXo0s-U 10:03 PARTYING 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5agaeMbw8w BABY IS WALKING 86K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTXCLX6X-Gs HER FIRST ROAD TRIP 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVbrntqLMJM THAT WAS UNEXPECTED 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMU61j9vqvc SHE LOST HER TOOTH! 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPvAsxA6VsA 10:37 YOUTUBE HAS CHANGED 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaB9LP2tZUs 10:01 WE MET A CELEBRITY 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0H0UJvm6TRg 9:40 YOU ARE THE FATHER!! 76K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9H6sPoi87A 8:01 LARGEST INFLATABLE BOUNCER 195K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNI1mQV-yDU THIS HURTS! 473K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYHK4d-SEq8 PRINGLES CHALLENGE 170K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qY4T45S-9G4 IVEY'S 10 MONTH UPDATE 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdTjFs7lTMU 10:13 A MORNING ROUTINE + SKY ZONE FUN 89K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bda9XPVNk50 13:01 LOST IN A MAZE 181K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qu-XbSEleVI 9:45 KIDS GO INDOOR SKY DIVING!! 246K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdz0YhHRlwg 10:02 SHE GOT HER EARS PIERCED!! 98K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMxcNu_QIrQ 4:32 UNBOXING OUR 100K SILVER PLAY BUTTON!! 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzd1ifGhEs8 10:03 NOT SO GOOD DENTIST VISIT 655K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=offhXE1BaEI 10:05 SPIDER PRANK 81K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3wwN8qSjs4 1:23 MOM & DAUGHTER JUJU ON THAT BEAT 606K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TvD1yyPtPI 12:49 COSTUME RUNWAY SHOW 103K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2i2bfzovIw 10:03 BEST BIG SISTERS 73K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRRKKM-rdZA LOOKING AT NEW HOUSES 67K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vove8Etyiro 8:12 SHE HAS AN ADDICTION 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgEjlt8QmDI 10:19 PLANNING HER BIRTHDAY PARTY 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Spxjmg3k5qQ SO PROUD OF THEM! 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k_UeOm6g8c 11:19 STOP GROWING UP! 98K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlSpMcuAxIk 14:08 NOT ALLOWED TO BABYSIT 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6854-lXlsc ROLLER SKATING 112K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9oVMVc1kLU 12:13 DANCING WITH A KID ON MY BACK 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR1Rjz3wlXM 3:00 Hey Jimmy Kimmel - I Told My Kids I Ate All Their Halloween Candy 359K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fAAe_2-iFM Halloween 2016 276K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRbXqfPrewc 11:49 BACK AT THE DENTIST 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIeBtdW4elU 7:39 BLAZIN BUFFALO WILD WINGS CHALLENGE 114K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpZh1uhXarg 11:15 BABY MONSTER 41K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv4RSU0alzE MOM LIFE 54K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI2HkJKWmO4 SHE PULLED HER TOOTH OUT! 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaZth_wWX9g MY DREAM CLOSET 46K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh4nWefeUCw 10:12 ELECTION DAY ���� 62K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rksy6hMqSeU 8:07 NAIL SALON DISASTER ���� 52K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awj9Q2Zip4k 11:23 WHAT I'M THANKFUL FOR 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Rwzg9aasq8 MY BIGGEST FEAR 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dk23bUms4Ok 11:01 GETTING READY FOR CHRISTMAS 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vVAHmfkxUs 6:07 FAMILY YOGA CHALLENGE 141K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5-VlpBnJkw 13:17 I NEED GLASSES �� 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOAdTSZPXCA 13:18 AWWWW 80K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdVOdiuidlY 11:22 CUTEST SISTER MOMENT 54K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txJITWIDihk 10:57 BRACES OR NO BRACES? 262K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lymlwWdg9aY WE PUT UP OUR CHRISTMAS TREE 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbEJyCLWIpA AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvwnwAB5V3k HAPPY THANKSGIVING 46K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YONXZKeiZY 10:34 MANNEQUIN CHALLENGE 123K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aakqQz9h9Ms 10:01 ACCUSED OF STEALING 54K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3jl91G_s2M STRONGEST BABY EVER 49K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcxjfxJ6b6g 9:25 HOLIDAY TRADITIONS 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVOUl2QO5mQ 10:48 BABY CRASHES RUNWAY SHOW 693K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBKhMXuvgUA 10:46 A BOY ASKED HER OUT! 567K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1OXBywRR50 11:17 SHE WON A BIKE! 92K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3zGansQgc4 15:47 FUN CHRISTMAS SURPRISE 60K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgaJSgKtGD8 10:44 FUTURE BASKETBALL STARS 89K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyjiUJ-kDoQ 1:32 This Smells So Good! 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9mEsq-TYb4 14:37 FIRST SNOWFALL ❄️ 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHlruVqwLAY 10:23 WOULD YOU RATHER 104K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWfBOrSgmXE She Climbed Under The Table 50K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QXyLcMnnYE GINGERBREAD HOUSE FAIL 105K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU24s-MVWkg BABY'S FIRST BIRTHDAY PARTY! 192K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKRyycU-s9E 8:38 CUTEST ONE YEAR OLD 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsmR2pRVTIU 10:16 GET READY WITH ME 42K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJJkYZz7p7U 8:10 EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS! 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjJg6gBBujo A COLLEGE GRADUATION! 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaRcUOgJO20 IVEY'S ONE YEAR MONTAGE 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDg28FBqtys UGLY SWEATER PARTY! 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPTUbVsrxeE 13:06 WHAT'S ON HER FACE?! 306K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jJ7LSUhiuA 10:41 BABY ATTACK! 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl5W_TBpZy4 15:27 KIDS OPENING CHRISTMAS PRESENTS 229K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8b5NlnRgmQ WHAT SHE GOT FOR CHRISTMAS 56K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaQKRZt-qKY Put Up All The Christmas Decorations 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzg7AmVSb7s CUTE BABY TALK 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKcS_60-TRU 4:27 BEST OF 2016 | BaileyLiving 121K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_1UdLyJVRk 8:57 A NEW BABY 71K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7dNSB0urOM 8:47 WE GET TURNT UP 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewyXRFCJ_tI 10:32 CUTE DADDY DAUGHTER MOMENT 74K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtWArbdu-bA 9:34 FUNNIEST THING EVER 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfXTx2NWxyo 11:10 SNOW DAY! 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5ZysmuMYag 5:07 BABY'S FIRST KISS 492K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-ZsVsTpkWU 6:41 HER SKIN CONDITION 67K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-UlrBwlPXE KIDS WORKING OUT 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgHwYfeAbBM 8:34 SHE HAS A BLACK EYE 169K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdjYqLQ2zBs 4:54 TWO SICK KIDS 109K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfvVQKTpc14 WE'RE BACK! 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAiwP94UDbc 10:05 A ROUGH NIGHT 41K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMlWrR2clLI 10:11 SINGING IN THE TALENT SHOW 804K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcfWvQfyX2Y 8:11 SHE PET A BEAR! 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AKqaD8G798 7:33 FIRST BASKETBALL GAME �� 105K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCZQt9b244k 6:40 NEW CAR SEAT 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkPapLMpqac 8:45 SCARED BABY 62K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H38DC45B5U 10:28 WHAT TIME IS IT?! 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZn_u18RUJQ 9:42 HARLEM GLOBETROTTERS COURTSIDE 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VneCHogDiLM 9:29 FUNNIEST THING EVER! 53K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AihOubwfMQ 6:32 HATCHIMALS EGG SURPRISE! & Loveable Hatchimals Moments! 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMlXFEp3XjI 5:45 THEY ALL LOOK ALIKE 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzaG8B_7PHA MOM HACKS 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1ZkirMd-X0 SHE GOT HURT 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UauUH12YZrg SHE WAS SO SCARED 89K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4u5xwOBNHb4 HER BRACES ARE OFF!! 68K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zycUw9DwLXM BABY TRICKS! 60K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tC5vo8mTe5U Just Being A Mom 290K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge7uRWpz2dI Basketball Game Day 79K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4bMj9UOKT0 WHAT IS SHE DOING? 58K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_AcDDYR22Q KIDS TRY BLUE MILK! 94K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8gkWPXTCwM A GOOD DAY! 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2CnuXxikxo 10:16 MINI MORNING ROUTINE 158K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK2sBdS-O0E 7:43 FAMILY FUN DAY 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kL3NoXhE6n0 AMAZING BEDROOM MAKEOVER 214K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSKxaQlBGcM 5:20 PICTURE DAY 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgaJBBhYT2Q 8:18 BACKSTAGE WITH ELMO 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvKhbiDI2W8 8:32 AFTER SCHOOL ROUTINE 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3kIr5JqJsk 7:59 GETTING TATTOOS! 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9rdRDGuNCg 10:06 WHAT'S WRONG? 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZlAUF59yLE 10:59 iHEART RADIO MUSIC AWARDS! 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZcUWHaWacc 11:10 OPENING BIRTHDAY PRESENTS 424K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zQtT8qmJL4 11:35 TARGET ADVENTURES 159K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8H3zxUOYwuY 11:05 THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE!! 263K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjrCFEIeEvU DANCE PARTY GONE WRONG 52K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__yQny0Eexg WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KDSOBRjdjI COOL MOM GOALS 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcG9w2y1TkE 12:47 We Tried Something New 78K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOuNX-Dbqbk 8:43 HELP ME CLEAN 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl1E7v1KCDs 12:10 PERFORMING IN A SCHOOL SHOW! 58K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eqr9AhkyfM KIDS ARE DRIVING! 339K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCpO82hiejc FIRST TIME AT GREAT WOLF LODGE 203K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2UESU1pw_w GREAT WOLF LODGE FUN 255K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8CDtKzS3KU 10:37 LITTLE CHEFS 196K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gd8ep-ZulFc 7:46 BOUNCE HOUSE FUN 91K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhnD96r-DmM 8:27 FIRST BUILD A BEAR 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whTZ6JrPkf8 8:58 FUN AT THE ZOO 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rh54omj820 LAZY DAY 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjl5LfmKt0o 7:54 CUTE GIRLS HAIRSTYLES 52K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPyFmxC7ZsU 10:06 MY FAVORITES 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iqWG7BjCYQ 9:47 BABY REACTS TO POTTY CHAIR 91K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mw_q_Q0380 9:45 HAVING A BAD DAY 89K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HULqsHeXRSU 11:25 THEY BOTH HAVE CRUSHES 299K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn-mJ2uqlrU 7:58 KIDS DRIVING AGAIN! 132K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9XbfWEgx9I 6:45 DADDY'S GIRL 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_pjN1BdiQk 8:39 DISNEY ON ICE 49K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amu-p49n2f0 10:01 WHAT HAPPENED? 81K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFcGpNzAnQQ 9:38 TRAMPOLINE PARK FUN 88K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPHLwauciJg 10:06 SOUR PATCH KID 50K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BD7ZwD9OjkI 8:32 BABY REACTS TO LEMON 54K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyJ4h6FAxj0 10:11 EASTER EGG HUNT 147K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhNIQMLDDYo 9:58 THAT MADE MY DAY 27K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjBxnKeIh8M 7:56 BEST FRIENDS 57K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxuhvlkLxAA 12:21 THE EASTER BUNNY 47K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paCIYwb3RrY 2:40 Farmers Market Shopping 101K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjPH1h0-1so 8:39 She Hit Her Head 94K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSXUU1MQRD0 8:15 EASTER BASKET SURPRISES 52K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFrezcu7YWA 9:25 THE CRAZIEST DAY 134K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-qMKuVQk4k 10:26 Pie Face Showdown 48K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3H-9ROJyz0 12:20 THIS DOESN'T END WELL 52K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5nOQX7-gVE 10:10 CUTEST NAP EVER 46K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQBraVoQOzc 10:40 SCARIEST MOMENT IN NYC! 39K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssSllJtnvfU 6:33 WHEN MOM'S AWAY 46K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWJcoXPAnZ0 6:53 MISSED THIS SO MUCH! 31K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12NAIjkaVDc PREPARING FOR AUDREY'S BIRTHDAY 57K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdtc4LMNUZE OPENING BIRTHDAY PRESENTS!! 257K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiqvNU5D7LA First Time Going Live 23K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1YvL8KAKTc 14:00 UNBOXING SURPRISES WITH THE FAMILY 81K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9T2CNXjpm8 2:54 He Made This! 27K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMwBEMrFlQU 8:55 FAMILY DAY AT LEGOLAND 32K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIsgS52vrsk BEST MOTHER'S DAY GIFT 49K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ2cwODqLgs TERRIBLE TWOS 72K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDCrmHYdxJk HULA DANCE PARTY 59K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdCNLnAONGU 6:44 COOLEST ICE CREAM EVER 48K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-W2OUqa6NQ 7:01 KIDS SPA 40K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK6OCCddrZc 11:36 ADORABLE PERFORMANCE 36K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlrQl6MpiWY 11:42 BASIC MORNING ROUTINE 50K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUz1PhT4sM4 8:53 FUNNY ZOO ANIMALS 25K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de7ZxenFiFs 5:30 BEST SURPRISE EVER 28K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9h1MeyJmMI 7:23 SUMMER CLOTHES SHOPPING 41K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaGnQKXsDtw 12:42 Lets Go To The Park 43K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J94KT5S6eGk 11:45 HUSBAND DOES MY MAKEUP 32K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8picNnWwgwI 7:45 I Don't Know Why This Was Demonetized 35K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yzO08PhF1k 5:05 GIRLS DANCE PARTY 177K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5skNRybLVs 10:33 FUN at the TRAMPOLINE PARK 34K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nws_n4PGgls 9:02 LAST DAY OF SCHOOL 78K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2OMh1Y0Tbs 7:45 FIRST FAMILY VACATION 55K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afkTOp7p0pY 11:15 HOT TUB PARTY 310K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61T6oAYUCBI 7:43 FIRST ROLLER COASTER 116K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qkc3eEwzqm4 12:52 Family Vacation Day 4 30K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeyQED-H7X0 10:01 DROVE IN A TORNADO STORM 91K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REfFb07XY2s 9:17 CUTEST SIBLINGS 41K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBfczqbvBVQ 9:09 SWIM LESSONS 330K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA-XA76W2Kc 10:16 WHAT ARE WE SHOPPING FOR? 38K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2OH3Af0MFY 3:33 WE GOT A DOG! 55K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19sbOXca4cg 10:14 CUTE BRAIDED STYLES 61K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X40ZwlnQP-Q 8:37 FRIENDSHIP GOALS 37K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LW51bGkIpdg 7:15 SLEEPOVER TIME 78K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJej16goCYQ 7:41 SUMMER FUN 32K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYgvWRycE0M 6:20 LEARNING A DANCE 41K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYT-d2Bs5Nw 7:56 LAST SWIM LESSON 74K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcTqqFRo5_I 7:02 FINALLY HAVE A SON 54K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZujNJlGcQE 6:11 SHE'S A MERMAID 44K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOS7-eq3XtA 10:50 PUPPY LOVE 30K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNTlkHWq-qY 6:41 THEY'RE WEARING MAKEUP! 87K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7tCjkXm49w 10:48 FATHER'S DAY 37K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fo6wq5FE3q8 7:02 POOL DAY 42K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYUKHHWof9c 7:13 SINGING SISTER DUO 39K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnFzr9jcNEY 12:22 2 TRUTHS 1 LIE CHALLENGE 19K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPENOMlNPss 12:00 OUR NEW CAR BROKE 34K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7zuQDC2D2c 8:18 DAY OF ADVENTURE 27K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9XkhO3GtWY 9:18 SWIMMING ALL SUMMER 194K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dlG2dLwMec 11:14 MUSICAL SISTERS 36K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq2yXpQVRFo 10:05 This Was Fun 42K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqdVNATblYQ 10:55 I SCARED HER �� 68K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVHu55-Sutg 6:04 4TH OF JULY FUN! 42K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UklAEGNH3Is 6:35 BOUNCE HOUSE SLIDE 71K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71fzLOMzK7o 17:22 SHE LEFT US 45K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OyxuZtVclk 11:19 KIDS PLAYING ROBLOX 29K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4SS55QB9D0 10:08 SPLASH PAD FUN 61K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKvIKjzt7oo 10:55 BALL PIT FUN 65K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdR_zSA687c 9:39 KIDS TALK ABOUT SCHOOL 26K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na73Q8brL7c CHUCK E CHEESE! 55K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GyvN9qwLeY 4:47 EDIBLE STARBURST SLIME 60K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49KZVStzBQ8 ARE YOU OKAY?! 411K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZABp6zSlTyE DANCE BATTLE! 41K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1pG3QM3iUs TERRIBLE TWOS ARE HERE 48K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmNUddhvXL4 10:04 A FUN DAY 46K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xu6g00VlcEY SCHOOL SUPPLIES SHOPPING 100K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyYeQDd3CuA 5:57 COOLEST SURPRISE UNBOXING! 13K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irAGTkk4xBA 10:32 MINI GOLF GONE WRONG 107K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mrvr0XbiIII 7:25 FLOOR IS LAVA CHALLENGE! 81K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_CGy3SHCuE 7:03 KIDS GOING ON VACATION 315K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKpbOd6dsTw 9:07 HILARIOUS TODDLER TALK 46K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZwdRgGZxfw 3:56 NIGHT TIME CLEANING ROUTINE 19K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TOz_f-B9pQ 9:03 Mommy and Daughter 48K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-8DyjcVZ6w 10:09 CUTEST TODDLER SINGING 93K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fcXNgz8D88 TODDLER VS ROBOT! 28K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxNlZsEPlOI SWEETEST REUNION! 58K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wagGZzIOgWQ 6:59 WINNING LOTS OF TICKETS AT THE ARCADE! 27K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0LpRnNCxkw BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING 69K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puz__nfbk9I 12:55 WHY DID WE BUY THIS? 34K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC1ruCC9HcU Ivey & Gigi Chat 24K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd7cbp6O3S4 WEEKEND GETAWAY 32K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYBi84C6hZU I CUT HER HAIR! 489K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTGT_U74d3U FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL 761K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InvBzclVxXA HER OWN DANCE PARTY 66K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5aE1_cCjvY MORE BACK TO SCHOOL STUFF 34K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl_XbtEeSAY BEING A GOOD MOM 56K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRpnLV9Mleg HANGING WITH MY MINI ME 116K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5T6qjy7EnM HER FAVORITE THING 33K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf2UW_okRBs SOLAR ECLIPSE REACTIONS 41K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jlv7ud9zL3w AFTER SCHOOL ROUTINE 103K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nd4351dbl98 TODDLER MORNING ROUTINE #ad 36K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkibnXQip6Q 44:36 Hey Y'all!! 26K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOUVYR4CJh4 10:41 NOT READY FOR THIS! 78K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qe06SbUZkbU 11:25 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 38K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmVahOFOdTE 10:13 TRAMPOLINE PARK FAIL 36K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-WM8TgfHQI 5:57 DATE NIGHT 13K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43TPtzvHaa8 7:21 HOME ALONE PRANK 69K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQlp7RIFzfg Ice Cream Makes Everything Better 83K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLnfXWpkmDQ We Trust Each Other 48K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsJoe-KQWOw FIRST ZIPLINE RIDE 71K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoiabKVcBy4 It Was In The House 52K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2i8uxUFH-g Back To School Lookbook 16K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqf_bVyCAYY Outdoor Fun Day 32K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCHml85r6f8 WHAT DID YOU LEARN? 23K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRvGiM30fRg TRYING FENTY BEAUTY 20K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsCMNGtVz6A BaileyLiving Vlog - Sept. 18, 2017 36K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT0JmZBYHBA TRY TO ESCAPE! 43K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_G5m5SRXXg INSIDE OF A TORNADO 23K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEr3T5X7Rvc INTERVIEW WITH THE KIDS 16K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaTUF07y0T0 WEEKEND FAMILY FUN 21K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O22yK42Nbqw GETTING READY FOR PICTURE DAY 40K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM178h4MG3M SCHOOL PICTURE DAY 50K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfL15U8Ai5E ARE YOU OKAY? 21K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK5IbHTIqxM DRAMA AT SCHOOL 48K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHS7gmZaS4w Was This Funny? 177K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmh3glHy1pU SURPRISE ROAD TRIP! 32K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0Ixs2nhbAg HOT TUB SWIMMING 374K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKGY1XTbdZw Last Day Of Vacation! 19K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3ioKITQB5U REAL EARLY MORNING ROUTINE 38K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lIx7jLLU3o How To Have THE BEST DAY EVER!! 33K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sOvMvhjpZc GOING BACK TO WORK 18K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11WeV8Gq-Tg SHE'S TALKING SO MUCH 24K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RdVCRI11xg BEST PUMPKIN PATCH 20K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDpFPBB6bFk MY BROTHER TOOK OVER THE VLOG (hilarious) 11K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdK02USmjgU THEY PRANKED ME! 23K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_58M7_TQpDg FIRST NBA GAME 8.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYqZ5MS1KSQ CUTEST HALLOWEEN COSTUME 21K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THnAUGLkOxA THE KIDS LOVE THEIR DOG 28K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLVOEWAjEBA Afternoons 28K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBj3sB0JRA4 MORNINGS 57K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nosx15SiuTo SISTER HALLOWEEN COSTUMES 39K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFe08toccY4 FAVORITE PART OF THE DAY 20K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-BLC-KcpiU Interview With A 1-Year-Old 14K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfqYlozKfLA This Is Me Flaws And All 22K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmRHKSFhmng FIRST GYMNASTICS CLASS! 74K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kg5g5Z2juj0 CUTEST TODDLER TALK! 15K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uhyydvUYYw MEETING WITH THEIR TEACHERS 49K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HHs1XAanbs WHO DO THE KIDS LOOK LIKE? 32K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5JjfUt52Es WHERE ARE OUR OTHER KIDS? |Q&A 24K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpPpVCuAh78 He's In Phi Theta Kappa 19K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqXQexI7IdA FAMILY HALLOWEEN - Bailey Living Halloween Special 24K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMXy0__R8aM PARENTS TAKE KIDS HALLOWEEN CANDY 19K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKXjBcmRvPY ADVANCING IN GYMNASTICS ALREADY! 191K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Qdu7t10lEE WAITING ON A PACKAGE 14K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmwYkfDv120 I GOT THE NEW iPHONE X 36K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwz_aEnUz-Q Target Shopping 15K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaecCdSjN_I Cutest Toddler Ever 27K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuTM8zvH5Bc SOMETIMES MOMS NEED A BREAK 17K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHv7nvCaGtY Surprise For The Kids 14K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsMcKTnabEs IS IT TIME FOR BRACES? 58K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDylKxY66nY 73 Questions With Ivey | Vogue Parody 18K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-nudKhfWb4 They Didn't Fall For It 81K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Heuj4NUgD1Q We Don't Tell You Everything | LIFE UPDATE 25K views4 months ago COLD SEASON MUST HAVES 88K views4 months ago New Hair Do 49K views4 months ago IVEY'S 2 YEAR OLD BIRTHDAY PHOTOSHOOT 23K views4 months ago Mom's In California 20K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6_SIXUWDgI HE SURPRISED ME! 20K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6ARsRAGV8I WHY I DON'T WEAR MY WEDDING RING 16K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjT9MI8NXqQ LITTLE CHEF 15K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_w4EkDvImhc REACTING TO OLD VIDEOS 17K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZKsN1vEGUw LARGEST CHRISTMAS TREE! 18K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSr3c6WSTWc GIRLS ONLY DANCE PARTY! 38K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59PaRbrlP4c BUYING A HOUSE 45K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at9dYF5xkBs VLOGMAS 2017? 14K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOf4H7jkWNo FINALLY BACK TO SCHOOL! 21K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3e9x8yVI6NE NEW HAIRSTYLE 26K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ_ic9Ua5fU CAUGHT TAKING SELFIES ON SNAPCHAT! 16K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uC9AwGTNKk4 SHE HAS A SKIN CONDITION 28K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yGFV5hdaBQ NO CHRISTMAS TREE FOR HER 21K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mErIjDYHJY PUTTING UP OUR CHRISTMAS TREE 16K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raJX6CDK62g BIRTHDAY SHOPPING 16K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwHkJ0XpZ8Q ELF ON THE SHELF 32K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVlqgqYwy9k BASKETBALL PRACTICE 27K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PptQyBMK9eY MEETING MR & MRS CLAUS 21K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxZOvulxrK4 WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?! 36K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5YLZCtdt-w BIRTHDAY PARTY! 74K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-BxwRV6SDk LAST DAY AS A 1 YEAR OLD 18K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pr-ToWfJ_AY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING! 17K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96GqbVctt7E PACKING FOR CALIFORNIA 15K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHr2s5lUjSg CRAZIEST Q&A EVER 19K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-6BCw0hjvQ INTERVIEWED BY THE NEWS! 18K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAmzJEygP2k FAMILY GAME NIGHT 90K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8XV0y5B15Y CHRISTMAS VACATION IN CALI 33K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVW1ZUwg6ZE LAST DAY OF VACATION 20K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucCpfynyeKQ REDECORATING HER BEDROOM 63K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAdwpEVdKcA Opening Christmas Presents 71K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JinjBj7FJU Christmas Morning 31K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NhsLvj2rcE Winter Break Time 18K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxUCi4guIMc A Good Day! 19K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVRrQ0fyhuM It Finally Happened! 39K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYOmZ6ZJV8s Happy New Year! ���� 30K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXJC78ytmmk Best Of 2017 | BaileyLiving 264K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaKlfR5EbfY Fun At The Bounce House! 21K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hefpo3BX5A0 New Year, New Hair 62K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBRbWbQ46dY Another Surprise For GiGi! 12K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KDtQ8Fsdrw SICK DAY ACTIVITIES 93K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTirIzgpS9s It's Chaos Here! 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_4vio1U5D4 Selfie Museum 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsJehhI_imU I Went On A Date 18K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTy0ONBhszA First Basketball Game! 122K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-QajMCKpjw Snow Day 21K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8ZZZpriEBI She Won't Let Me Cut Her Hair 30K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqxh2ic0mOQ Most Ridiculous Thing Ever! 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3VD5Lgb6mE I Lost My Wedding Ring ����‍♀️ 18K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Us3uLhMTiE A Small Surprise 18K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9-dO-Z13OE More House Hunting 16K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKclQjxyWic It's More Than A DANCE PARTY �� 17K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBtrv29z3m8 She Needs Her Own Channel 16K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoL5WbVz0fM She Won The Basketball Game! 20K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zy4IYNTe7g Everyone Is Wearing A Wig 42K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HR-JaajjAsM Buying A House Is Stressful 11K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9h2oJR7Fp8 EPIC KARAOKE NIGHT! 11K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4X-S6JmKN8 Liking BOYS?! 30K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6UlKRt-doA I'm So Impressed 12K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lh8sqifI5M SNOWED IN 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5lVeQKzLrk Quick Life Update 11K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FEiySRK9j8 Her First School Project 14K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHhkROxcFQQ Husband For Sale 17K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BkQjr7ogy0 Kids Try The Paper CHALLENGE 20K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2e-I0uDhCU Daddy Daughter Dance 100K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpdlSypymR8 She Has The FLU �� 29K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpBMHMNkXXw Cleaning Out My Closet! 13K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTx8CCp3cBc New Year New Me 96K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9al8mhj6F8 New Home Tour (not my house) 25K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OlryHhHm_M Children's Museum Fun 85K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhWeGkbn1vM 2 YEAR OLD Vlogger 10K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLYDZ4ojQhE Best Friends? 11K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ec1aWgwOyg 11:33 Sister Bonding Time 12K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymAIQ2hvPX8 16:49 Adding A Member To Our Family?? 18K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3eK9gf9i2M 10:06 Last Basketball Practice 11K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uM3As8Fz7hk 8:27 Final Basketball Game 12K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-wrX1nALFM 7:38 Shopping For Her Birthday 28K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clYqnfQomos 8:23 He Made Me Do This 15K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noqbMQC6Wdw 10:01 Birthday Surprises! 58K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziSkrFu1bt8 8:08 Recreating 90s Outfits 25K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnoRwUWVJAk 13:06 Seeking A Sister Wife 12K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bv4t_maYYjI 6:51 My DNA Results! 18K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maMNykaF5Pc 8:14 Girls Day Out! 24K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UysivecPPPE 11:39 Trying Something New 12K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWQPDeNuCuk 12:16 School Performance 16K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnLN0szeZU4 4:54 Ultimate Family Movie Night 9.8K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzcKvJaQGeY 7:59 All This Hair! 58K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Blz6JK2K8ss 8:35 Kids Got Their Report Cards 19K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Js-Slu6bNbk 10:01 Taking A Break 8.9K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ixZeGLTq7c 12:39 Caught Singing On Camera 19K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MidRZZax-DE 15:41 Best Weekend Ever 12K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OxUp1ittEU 10:04 While Mom's Away 12K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yNZX8LwSOU 15:01 We Got Divorced 38K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxlQkSnMQhk 9:13 Easter EGG HUNT 21K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMBpdswxZ4A 8:33 The Truth About My Dad 13K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYew5foMDBQ Hair Wash Day! 20K views1 day ago Category:BaileyLiving Category:YouTube Category:Videos